


How to know a Veela loves you: A-Z

by Pirate_Pisces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Life, F/F, Fluff, Literally so much love for each other, Romance, Veela, haughty fleur, oneshots, veela love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Pisces/pseuds/Pirate_Pisces
Summary: Her friends never did think that Fleur and Hermione would get together, much less than to be married for ten years by far. Annoyed by their assumptions, Hermione has 26 reasons to prove to them just how much the silver-haired Veela loves her
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 69
Kudos: 702





	1. Prologue

“Seriously Mione, I never thought the two of you would last this long.” Ron said, taking a large gulp of his fire whiskey as the other guests mingled around in the room. Hermione immediately fixed her face into a stern look, raising her eyebrow at her red-haired friend.

“And what exactly do you mean by that Ronald?”

Anyone would be able to pick up the warning in the brunette’s voice, prompting the listener to think very carefully of what they were going to say next, but if Ron noticed it, he showed no signs and just shrugged before looking over across the room to look at the person he was referring to.

“Just the whole marriage thing. I mean…yeah you and Fleur look happy and everything. It’s just weird to think that you two being so different being all married and that.”

“You better not be insulting my marriage Ron. I’ll have you know that Fleur and I are very happy.” Hermione fixed the redhead with a glare, almost getting enticed to whip out her wand and put a hex on her old school friend.

“Of course not Mione! I’m just saying…the way the two of you are…its kind of an odd match.”

“And odd match which work perfectly together!” Ginny exclaimed, entering the conversation, and flashing her brother a glare as she sat down beside the brunette, a glass of wine in her hand which threatened to spill as she sat down. “I hope that my marriage with Harry will be as perfect as theirs! They are perfect together! Don’t be a sour old boot just because Lavender is making you sleep on the couch for the fourth time this week.”

Ron scowled at that and Hermione couldn’t help but snort into her hand, struggling to hide it. Yes, Lavender and Ron were engaged but just because they have grown up doesn’t mean that they are all grown up. Lavender could be a pain, but she has gotten so much better and Hermione actually sees her as a close friend now. But she has to admit, when she and Ron get into a few fights, it always results with either of them going to either Harry and Ginny’s or Hermione and Fleur’s home to cool off. But small victories then again, as this time the two have stayed in their own home but just with Ron camping out on the couch until he apologizes for being the cause of the fight.

Everyone is pretty sure he will be camping out there for at least a month.

“Besides, don’t get why you are saying such things. Hermione and Fleur are literally the beauty and brains couple! Fleurmione are relationship goals!” Ginny exclaimed, making a slight sound when she felt Hermione’s elbow in her ribs. The redhead looked at her friend in betrayal while Hermione flashed her a glare.

“You know how I feel about that stupid couple name. Can’t you be normal for once.”

“Hermione, I am literally a witch. This is as normal as I get. And I like that name, everyone calls you it!”

“They don’t, only you do.”

“Well whatever, Harry doesn’t mind it. In fact, he calls the two of you it too.”

“Because I will do anything to make my wife happy and if calling my two friends by their couple name makes her happy, then it will be done.” Harry grinned as he walked into the conversation, taking a seat next his wife while he took a sip from his fire whiskey. Ginny grinned and quickly leaned into to press a kiss to her husband’s cheek.

“You’re the best babe!”

“Eww gross.” Ron grunted, down the rest of his drink, shaking his head as the drink burned down his throat as he did so. Ginny turned and glared at her brother again, raising her hand to point at him.

“Oh please, that is so tame compared to what you and Lavender do. You two have practically scarred me for life for all the times I have walked in on the two of you.”

“Whatever! It’s weird seeing my mate and sister kissing!

“Oh, grow up Ronald, we aren’t in Hogwarts anymore. For Merlin’s sake, they have been married for eight years already.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she leaned back into her seat.

The brunette then glanced over her shoulder to look at where her wife was, a small crawling along her face as she saw the silver-haired woman smiling and laughing at whatever George was saying with Angelina shaking her head at her husband’s antics. Fleur always said that George was always her favourite member of the Weasley family. He was just a burst of fresh air compared to the others. She then glanced down at the wedding band around her finger, the silver band glinting when the light hit it and the engraved letters blushing up at her softly, the small gems that were lined along it shining proudly.

_Mon Amour_

“Come on Harry, even you have to admit that Fleur was not the person you expected her to end up with!” Ron pointed out, urging for his best friend to support his claims. Harry just shrugged.

“Does it really matter now? They have been married for ten years already; I think they are perfectly fine for one another for having lasted that long.”

“Harry-“

“Oh, for merlin’s sake Ronald!” Hermione said, irritation now finally filling her voice as she glared at the red head, growing tired of this conversation, especially since it is the anniversary party of her and her wife’s relationship. “Why are you so obsessed with this? We are happy! Don’t you think that matters!”

“Of course it does! It’s just the two of you are just so…different.” Ron said, glancing behind Hermione to see the Veela now talking to his own fiancé, both of them looking very into the conversation. “It can’t be easy, especially with Fleur being the way she is.”

“I love her just the way she is, and she loves me for me as well.” Hermione defended, the Gryffindor fire in her not being distinguished for even a moment. It may have been a while since they were in Hogwarts, but the brunette was Gryffindor through and through and at times, she has the temper of one too.

“I can see that Mione, but I am just saying-“

“What, do you actually need proof to show how much that she loves me?” Hermione said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at the redhead, who was turning red from the sudden scrutiny he was under from his friends.

He tossed his empty glass hand to hand, his head lowered, not daring to look into those burning honey eyes that were now dusted with disbelief. Hermione got her answer. She scoffed and leaned back into her seat.

“Alright then. Then let me tell just how a Veela shows her love to someone they treasure more than in the entire world. Sit back and grab some more fire whiskey, because we might as well get comfortable because I will tell you reasons and give you the proof to show how much Fleur loves me.”


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A for Attraction, as it was Fleur who was attracted to Hermione first

Despite what others seem to believe, it was in fact Fleur who was first attracted to Hermione, not the other way around.

Yes, Fleur is without a doubt beautiful, her thrall compelling almost every boy in the great hall as she and the other Beauxbatons students entered in their bright blue uniforms. Ron literally had his jaw on the table as he stared at silver haired girl, and Harry looked like he was battling with himself to not do the same thing. Hermione couldn’t help but shake her head, noticing how Seamus and Dean were puffing their chests out and began to furiously rub their fingers through their hair to dry fix it.

 _Boys will be boys_ , Hermione thought to herself shaking her head.

Once all the guests were greeted and food was finally unveiled, Hermione did not think of anything else as she tried a few of the French dishes which the House Elves have worked on to make their French guests feel more welcome. She still frowned at that. She honestly must find sometime to talk with Professor Dumbledore. But she happily ate, enjoying the Bouillabaisse which she has finally convinced Ron to have a try of. She didn’t think of anything else until the voice finally reached her ears.

“Excuse me, are you finished with the Bouillabaisse?” Judging from Ron’s sudden choking on his food and with Harry’s sudden stiffening, Hermione had a feeling of who it was.

She turned around to see the exact same silver-haired girl who took the centre of the march by the French school. She stood up proudly and her features were sharp, but soft at the same time. She had pale, smooth skin and silver hair that went down to her waist. She was a beautiful girl; Hermione could admit that. And she wasn’t the only one who thought so as the envious glares coming from Lavender and Parvati could not be missed by a blind man. Knowing that her male companions were going to be of no help, Hermione grabbed the dishes and handed it out to the blonde.

“Yes, we are. Here you go.”

The girl then turned her face to Hermione’s and Hermione did not think much of it at first, but later on she learned that the certain intense look which flashed in those blue eyes were the sparks of the whole beginning of her relationship with the blonde stranger. All of the sudden, the girl raised her chin, and her eyes twinkled a particular glint as she reached out and took the dish from her, her lips quirking in a smile.

“ _Merci_.” She practically purred, her eyes not leaving the brunette’s as she held onto the dish. Shrugging, Hermione let go and turned back to her plate.

“No problem.” And then she began to take a sip from her drink, not noticing the shocked look which flashed across the blonde’s face. But she also missed the expression changing into an impressed look and an amused smile curled along the blonde’s face as she turned around to walk back to the Ravenclaw table.

“Y-Yeah! It was great!” Ron tumbled out, staring wide eyed at the retreating blonde who completely ignored his words as she walked back to the table. Harry seemed to have shaken himself out of the trance he was in and flushed red as he noticed Hermione’s unimpressed look as she looked at her two friends.

“A little too late Ronald.”

Ron ignored the Brunette’s quip and turned to Harry, his eyes wide in disbelief and excitement.

“She’s a bloody veela!”

Hermione couldn’t help but sigh again. _Boys will be boys._

* * *

Hermione did not think that she would really meet with the blonde again, simply seeing her as a guest to Hogwarts and a student in her final year of study. She has seen her a few times in the corridors, but other than that, she did not think that she would meet with the blonde.

And certainly, she did not expect to be jumped in the library, trapped between a bookshelf and a blue uniformed blonde who had a smirk fixed in place as she looked at the younger girl in front of her.

“And we meet again.” She said, her English remarkably brilliant despite being a foreigner, shocking the brunette as she dropped the book which she was looking for.

“W-What on earth do you think you are doing!” The brunette stuttered, not at all used to this type of behaviour. While she has seen the odd couple in the library being in similar positions, she did not expect to be one of them and certainly with a complete stranger. But the blonde didn’t seem to care much about it, she just smiled as she leaned her head closer to brunette.

“Simply saying hello and introducing myself. I am Fleur Delacour, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

Hermione immediately pressed herself into the bookshelf, doing her best to ignore the shelves digging into her back. The blonde seemed delighted by her reaction as she giggled and raised one hand which was pressed to the bookshelf and twirled a piece of Hermione’s wild hair.

“May I know your name _petite souris_?” Fleur enquired, her eyes glinting as she took note of Hermione’s flushing cheeks.

This woman was way too close in Hermione’s personal bubble and she does not care if this was a French thing or not, she will just not tolerate it. Feeling her Gryffindor courage coming back, Hermione fixed her face stubbornly and raised her hand and practically pushed the girl away from her. With Fleur not expecting it, she stumbled back but gracefully saved herself from falling while she watched with surprised eyes as Hermione bent down to grab the book she dropped and stood back up. Hermione levelled her with a glare as she dusted the dust off the book.

“None of your business. Now please excuse me, I have some work to do.”

She then turned around and stormed off, deciding that it would be better to do her homework elsewhere, not wanting to risk being jumped again by this woman. She left behind a stunned Fleur, who just watching her retreating figure with wide eyes. But then she smiled and raised her hand to her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully as Hermione disappeared from her sight.

Very interesting girl. She has definitely caught the Veela’s attention.

* * *

After that, it turned into a game for the Veela to be chasing after the bookworm.

Hermione found herself crossing paths with the blonde a lot and it can’t even be passed off as an accident anymore. Clearly no one has ever defied the blonde like Hermione has and that seems to be the problem as the Veela seems to be quite interested in what else the brunette planned to do. It also didn’t help that her and her flock seemed to make it into a small game to see just how many reactions they can get out of her.

Unofficially walking her to her classes, interrupting the brunette’s reading time in the library, and even going as far to have small gifts delivered to her by first years, like roses, small pieces of jewellery and even some books which she has been wanting to get her hands on. She has no idea how the blonde does it or even why and with Hermione and her need of knowing, she was determined to find out.

Although Hermione did finally get her answer of why the silver-haired witch was following her and playing with her so much when the said witch and her flock of friends took a seat at the Gryffindor table, the blonde gracefully seating herself beside the brunette as Ron had rather clumsily tumbled out the seat when Fleur stared him down and seemed to send a blast of something his way to turn him into a jumbling idiot. And from what the small bit of reading Hermione has done on Veela, she has a feeling that it was perhaps with something called a thrall.

But as the blonde sat herself beside her, Hermione just could not contain herself anymore. Ignoring the wide eyes of Harry and the rubbish rambling from Ron, Hermione turned to the blonde and raised her finger accusingly.

“Okay, that does it! I demand to know why you are following me like this! Tell me! Why are you following me?”

Fleur raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the brunette, looking at the finger which was pointed at her and then back to the fiery honey eyes blazing at her. Hermione felt a prick of anger as she smiled, a slightly crooked one and amusement dancing through her eyes as she raised her hand and gently took the pointing finger in her own, squeezing it softly.

“Isn’t it obvious _petite souris_?” Hermione couldn’t stop the squeak leaving her lips as Fleur manoeuvred the brunette’s hand so that she was holding it and then raised to her lips where she then pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, pulling away with a smile on her face as she looked pointedly at the brunette. “It’s because I like you.”

Hermione couldn’t’ stop her cheeks going red right there and the French witch didn’t miss it as her smile grew wider and she pressed another kiss to her knuckles before letting go, turning to dish herself some lunch while the others giggled and spoke French to the blonde and amongst each other, tossing amused looks at the brunette. Hermione immediately whirled around, looking at the others for any kind of explanation of what just happened, but she was met with just as confused stares.

The French are just too damn honest.

* * *

“My my, just what is this?”

Hermione immediately smiled as she heard her girlfriend’s voice entering the kitchen and she immediately leaned into the body behind her as she felt the hands on her hips as she felt lips press against her neck in greeting.

“I found a recipe online for Bouillabaisse, I thought I might as well try it. No promises that it will be good though.”

“Nonsense, all of you cooking is exquisite _mon amour_.”

Fleur tugged her into her body, wrapping her arms fully around the brunette and pressing several kisses to her jaw. Hermione laughed and squirmed, tyring her best to keep stirring her concoction while tolerating the witch’s affections.

“Careful Fleur, I am going to spill!”

“It’s okay, I know a cleaning spell for that.”

Hermione barely had time to put the spoon down and switch off the stove as she felt herself getting pulled away and turned around so that she was now facing the blonde witch she had grown to love so much. She was just as beautiful as she was when she first met her at Hogwarts, just a little bit more mature looking like a woman in her twenties would be. She was still dressed in her outfit that she wore to Gringotts, but Hermione thought she looked beautiful in anything, even in some baggy shirts and shorts that the blonde has grown used to wearing since moving in with her.

Hermione felt the familiar soft hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes immediately as she felt those lips that she craves every day and savours each time she kisses them, the same as the blonde who drew it out, giving the proper greeting after such a long day at work with goblins. She pulled away, both of them breathless form the kiss and a wide smile on her face as her blue eyes twinkled in joy at the sight of her out of breath girlfriend.

“How sentimental of you to make it. The very dish which brought us together.”

Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes at that, thinking very differently to what the blonde said. “If I recall correctly, it was actually you and your stubborn stalking that ended up with me giving up and giving you a chance because I could not stand it anymore.”

“I did not stalk you!”

“You literally followed me everywhere. Ever since you came and asked for the Bouillabaisse.”

“You cannot blame me for that. You were just so beautiful, I just had to get your name.”

“Well you did, after stalking me.”

“Oh hush.”

Fleur pressed forward again and melded her lips with the brunette’s, swallowing the brunette’s laugh as she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her closely as the blonde kept kissing her.

While it had been the blonde who was attracted to her first, it did not take long for Hermione to return the attraction. Though she won’t admit that to Fleur because she knows she won’t hear the end of it. And she can at least hold it above her head that it was in fact her that chased after Hermione, not the other way around.

Guess Hermione being different from all the other admirers is what attracted Fleur in the first place.


	3. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B for Boundaries, as they never seemed to apply to Fleur

Boundaries are something which are naturally set up between two people, and yet when it comes to Fleur Delacour, they do not seem to apply to her.

Everyone in Hogwarts knows just how serious Hermione is when it comes to her studies. She is the brightest witch of her age for a reason and her curious mind constantly seeking for knowledge never seems to end. She spends most of her time studying and the brunette finds herself enjoying it as she wanted to learn all there is in the magical world, seeing that she was a muggleborn after all and did not have any contact with the magical world before she received her letter.

So, when it is test week, everyone knows that they will most likely find the brunette in her own little cocoon of books in the library, one in her lap as she took notes. No one dares to interrupt her, not even Malfoy as he has once been on the receiving end of a particularly nasty hex which the brunette learnt recently. Hermione was serious about getting an O for this test, so she was studying particularly hard for this test, being in her own studious bubble to not be disturbed.

“Hermione!”

Hermione literally jumped when she heard the loud voice of her girlfriend echoing through the bookshelves as she snapped her head in the direction to see Fleur hurrying towards her with a large pout on her face. Madam Pince could immediately be heard shushing her but as usual, Fleur paid no mind to the adults and instead came barrelling into her, promptly seating herself on the girl’s lap, knocking the book off her lap and onto the floor.

“Fleur!”

“ _Mon amour_ , it feels like I haven’t seen you in days! Just why are you ignoring me so?”

“I haven’t been ignoring you! I have been studying!” Hermione exclaimed, shifting in her seat as she looked worried at her notes which were hanging off the desk and her quill make some spotted stains on her notes. She tried to bump Fleur off her lap so that she could save her notes, but the blonde showed no signs of getting off.

“You’re always studying! I need attention too _mon petite souris_ , how could you deprive me of it for so long?”

“Fleur! Lower your voice!”

Hermione looked around apologetically as she heard more shushing coming from the librarian and a few other students and she looked at her girlfriend with pleading eyes, but Fleur has never cared of the opinions of the adults in the school, completely used to doing what she wants.

“Why? Because I am disturbing you? How can I be such a disturbance? I am simply asking for my own Hermione time! I demand my girlfriend!”

Her voice was getting higher and louder and Hermione was frantically trying to boot her off to gather her notes, the ink definitely now beginning to spoil her notes.

“Fleur!”

“Miss Delacour! Miss Granger!”

Hermione literally paled when she saw the librarian marching towards them, her face twisted up in a scowl as she took in the position which the two of them again.

“The library is no place for such activities! Please remove yourselves this instant.”

“Madam Pince-“

“Gladly. I know much better places than this old dusty tomb.” Fleur interrupted Hermione, smirking at Madam Pince’s scandalised look before she hopped off Hermione’s lap and grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards the exit with a bright smile on her face.

“F-Fleur! My books!” She said, her free hand thrown in the direction of her notes and books as if to summon them to her.

“Ah, right.” Fleur grumbled a bit, turning to the very things which have been depriving her of her Hermione time and did a quick non-verbal spell which had Hermione’s books and notes fold themselves up into her bag and then flying into the brunette’s thrown hand. She then immediately began to drag the brunette away, the bookworm staring in awe at her bag in her hand due to the non-verbal magic her girlfriend had just done.

When they were outside the library, Fleur turned around and flashed the brunette a bright smile as she squeezed the hand tighter in hers.

“Now, I believe I am owed some personal girlfriend time. Shall we go back to the carriage? We won’t be interrupted by anyone; I’ll make sure of it.” She said, a mischievous twinkle eye as she began to tug her girlfriend away. But she was only met with resistance.

“Fleur! You literally got me kicked out of the library! I have _never_ been kicked out of the library!” Hermione exclaimed, embarrassment and anger filling her as she looked at the dumbstruck Fleur.

“Really? Not even once?” Was all that Fleur said, grating on Hermione’s nerves as she didn’t seem at all apologetic.

“No Fleur, never. And you even went as far to insult Madam Pince! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get on her good side?”

“I didn’t insult her. I insulted the library. There’s a difference.” The blonde defended herself, looking slightly offended at the wrong information the brunette was accusing her of. Hermione just sighed, a headache coming on rather quickly.

“That is practically the same thing. Madam Pince is never going to let me back in now.”

“That’s fine. You can come and study in the carriage if it means-“

“No absolutely not.” Hermione tugged her hand out of Fleur’s grip and shot the blonde an annoyed look before shouldering her bag and sighing. “Besides, I can’t come to the carriage with you. I have to study.”

“Hermione-“

“No.” Hermione raised her finger to pointed at her put out girlfriend, ignoring the cute pout on her otherwise flawless face as she glared at her. “I have transfiguration to study for and seeing you have literally gotten me kicked out of the only quiet place in this whole bloody school, I have no choice but to continue in my room. I’ll see you later.”

“Nooo, don’t study now! I want to spend time with you.” The blonde immediately complained, reaching for her younger girlfriend again but this time getting dodged and smacked on the forehead lightly.

“No. Learn some boundaries Fleur. Not everything revolves around you.” She then turned around and began to walk away, shaking her head as she did. “I’ll see you at dinner. Promise.”

* * *

Hermione thought that she was going to be safe in her dorm room. The others were busy socialising downstairs while she was sitting on her bed, rereading through the latest notes she has written out, the others being spoiled by the last interruption earlier and she could finally settle down to learn. Only Gryffindors could come in the common room and everyone knows that she is studying so she won’t have any interruptions, her Lavender and Parvati downstairs with the others.

Yet it hadn’t even been an hour yet when the door of her room flung open and the same voice as before popped the bubble of silence the brunette had welcomed.

“Hermione!”

Hermione gasped when Fleur suddenly launched herself onto the brunette’s bed, once again disrupting her study time as she immediately straddled the brunette, a wide smile on her face as she pushed the brunette down by her shoulders.

“F-Fleur! Just what are you doing?”

“Spending time with you! What does it look like?”

“How did you even get in?!”

“Password. Obviously.”

There is no way that Fleur actually knew the password to the common room. The most likely case was that she had used her thrall on some poor unsuspecting boys to let herself in and judging by the mischievous twinkle in her eye which the brunette has come to know which means that the blonde has done something out of protocol, she knew that she was right.

“Fleur, I’m trying to study! Don’t you understand boundaries?”

“Of course I do. But studies come second to me. All the time.”

Fleur smiled widely before lowering her head and pressing a kiss to the unsuspecting brunette. Hermione squeaked from the kiss and the blonde pulled away with a cheeky smile, her eyes twinkling as she gazed at Hermione’s face.

“Mon amour, you are just so cute when red.”

“F-Fleur, I have no time for this! I really need to-“

“We both know that you are going to pass. Have a break _mon amour_ , I will happily give you all the relaxation that you need.” She grinned, the usual victorious smile that she has when she knows that she is going to win an argument. And Hermione knew that she was winning that with the weakening hold that Hermione had against her shoulders.

“Fleur…”

“Hush now my love,” She said, tossing her hand behind her, casting another non-verbal spell to close her dorm door, and hearing the click to tell her that the blonde casted a locking spell on it. “Have a break from transfiguration. Study _me_ instead.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as she felt Fleur’s lips press against hers again, Hermione leaning up into the kiss this time as she moved her hands to hook them around the blonde’s shoulders. No matter what boundaries that the brunette puts up, the blonde is the only one who will break them.

She is used to getting what she wants, and she is just as stubborn as Hermione is. That is probably the thing which does cause the fights between the both of them, but also the reason of why they are happy as they are right now.

Boundaries don’t apply to Fleur Delacour and she will happily break all of them down just to be with the brunette. While if it were somebody else, Hermione definitely would have casted a hex, but she could never with the blonde.

Guess it really takes a special kind of person to break the boundaries set by the brightest witch of her year.


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C for Caring. People may not know this, but Fleur is actually very caring to those who matter the most to her

Fleur may not show it a lot, but she does in fact care deeply for those who matter to her. Especially when it comes to Hermione.

Fleur has been brought up in a rich household and with being one of the direct descendants of the leader of the Veela, she may as well have been brought up as a princess. She is very prideful, and at time, one may find the blonde being arrogant and holding herself to a certain standard that is higher than the rest of the other average wizard and witch.

And she is by the way, but it doesn’t mean people like to hear it.

It may surprise others with the way that she acts that the blonde is actually very caring. Family members have seen it first-hand when it came to her younger sister. Fleur took the role of a caring younger sister very seriously and she is always by Gabrielle’s side when the younger veela asks for her.

But Hermione has seen the caring side of Fleur as well, and it warms her heart every time when the blonde cares for her like a good partner does.

Hermione is not a fan of big gestures, something which Fleur learnt very early in the relationship, and so the blonde veela shows her care to her girlfriend in small ways. Leaving little notes in her books when she is about to read, having flowers delivered to her every Monday so that she can have something to look forward to every Monday, a different bouquet every time as well. She also will at odd times surprise the brunette with a present that the Gryffindor mentioned before a few times, brushing off any declinations as she was determined to make her girlfriend happy.

Money was something which the blonde was never worried about, so she was more than happy to spend it on her girlfriend, despite her constant refusals. In the end, Hermione accepts them, and it is worth it because Fleur’s smile literally is the best thing in the world.

But the most memorable time which portrayed Fleur’s caring side was the one night when the blonde slept over and she had awakened to Hermione having one of her nightmares.

With everything that the brunette dealt with in the Wizarding War, she would be lying if she didn’t still experience flashbacks to Malfoy Manor and the other horrid experiences she and her friends went through. The pain of the dagger carving the horrid slur onto her arm was traumatising enough and Hermione was tossing and turning, crying out loud as she saw the crazed face of Bellatrix Lestrange above her, snarling angrily while demanding an answer of where they got sword.

“Hermione! Hermione!”

Hermione’s eyes shot open, her body shaking and her breathes coming out ragged as she looked around her surroundings, relaxing only once she recognised her room and the one holding her being Fleur and not the crazed witch which traumatised her so. Hermione looked up and saw the soft eyes of Fleur, understanding in them as she pulled the girl into her arms, one hand brushing her hair with her fingers while the other rubbed her back.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe. You’re safe now.”

Hermione couldn’t help but cling to the blonde, her shaking body slowly relaxing at the soothing motions of the blonde. She closed her eyes tightly, the tears from her sleep escaping and falling onto the bare shoulder of Fleur’s as she was wearing a tank top to bed. Fleur felt it but did nothing. Instead, she kept whispering sweet nothings to Hermione, pressing kisses to her forehead and temple as she kept rubbing her back and brushing her hair.

They laid there for a while, Hermione slowly calming down and the after affects of the nightmare fading away. Hermione loosened her grip on Fleur’s shirt and sighed, nuzzling her head into Fleur’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised, a feeling of shame entering her as she was still traumatised by such a thing even though it has been years since that night at the Manor.

Fleur pulled away slightly and removed her hand from the brunette’s hair to cup her cheek, her eyes tender but firm.

“Don’t apologise. It is not your fault. None of it is your fault. You have nothing to apologise for.”

Hermione gazed at her and simply nodded, accepting the words of her girlfriend as Fleur leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, filling her with a warmth that only she can give.

“Come, lets go have a bath. You got all sweaty from such a night terror.”

Hermione could have refused but she allowed herself to be pulled out of bed by the blonde and led into the bathroom where Fleur began to run a bath for her, adding some of the bath salts which Fleur has grown fond of since being introduced to them by the brunette.

Fleur helped Hermione get undressed and helped her into the bath before undressing herself and sliding in behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her into her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Hermione leaned into her embrace and closed her eyes as Fleur littered more kisses on her shoulders, kissing the tension away as she slowly raised handfuls of water to wet her skin and began to wash her.

She was very tender as she began to wash Hermione, every few minutes pressing a kiss to the back of Hermione’s neck, a reminder that she was there and that she loved her. Hermione leaned her head back as Fleur gently poured some water on her head with a jug, carefully running her fingers through her hair and catching the water to keeping pouring it on her. She grabbed the bottle of Hermione’s favourite shampoo and gently washed her hair for her, massaging her scalp as she did so and rinsing it with just as much care as she used when washing it.

They then both got out and Fleur handed her a towel before grabbing one for her own, drying herself while keeping an eye on Hermione, the brunette drying herself before reaching out for Fleur’s outreached hand.

Fleur then led them into the bedroom and pulled out some clean pyjamas and handed them to Hermione, slipping into her own and waiting for Hermione to finish dressing before guiding her to sit on the bed and gently began to dry her hair with the towel.

While they could have done all of this with magic, Hermione enjoyed the fact that they didn’t. Fleur may be terrifically good at magic, almost being a prodigy at it, but she liked it when she did things the muggle way. It just felt more sincere and genuine. And with Fleur often using magic for everything, it truly does show her caring side when she opts for the muggle way, wanting to personal tend to all problems and issues.

Once her hair was deemed dry enough, Fleur helped Hermione back into bed before sliding into it with her, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling the brunette into her so that her head was now resting under the blonde’s chin and her face was nuzzling the blonde’s neck.

“Thank you, Fleur.” Hermione whispered, her relaxed mind and body slowly getting called to sleep, the stroking of her back being the comforting touch she needed to go back to sleep. Fleur responded with a kiss on Hermione’s hairline, her body getting pulled an inch closer into the blonde.

“I will always be here for you.”

And Hermione believed it. She eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Fleur’s gentle humming, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the woman who cared for her more than anyone else in the world.

Fleur may appear very stand-offish, but those close to her know just how caring she is. And Hermione is glad that she is one of them.


	5. Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D for Devotion, Fleur was very devoted to her relationship with Hermione and will always put her first no matter what

Fleur has never left things half done. She puts all her effort into something she truly cares about, and Hermione is no exception.

Hermione decided to leave it to Fleur to organise the wedding, seeing that it brought so much joy to the blonde as she now had the free time to do it while Hermione was busy doing her share of work at the Ministry. She knew it was a losing battle when they decided to take a weekend visit to the Fleur’s home, where all her cousins and grandmother happened to be visiting during the time.

Veela’s are naturally sociable creatures and for one of their own to be getting married, it is like a huge bonding moment for them all. Hermione knew better than to try get involved as all the socialite Veelas were already pouring over magazines for decoration ideas, as well as calling in their own contacts to secure the best venue ever for the engaged couple.

Hermione gets on very well with Fleur’s father, Andre being a man who was very much experienced in the ways of how the Veelas run and the two of them drank tea while reading in the library, each reading over a particular book.

“Am I doing the right thing for leaving Fleur on her own with the others?” Hermione asked, glancing at Andre in curiosity despite knowing the blonde could handle herself. And Andre just gave her a knowing smile, his eyebrow raised slightly.

“I think you already know the answer to that question. Fleur is a strong girl and no matter what, in the end it is her and your final say on everything. Fleur knows how to draw the line.”

“She also knows how to cross it though.” Andre laughed at that, taking a sip of tea as he kept his eyes on his book.

“That she does, and I am afraid that Gabrielle is following in her footsteps.”

“I hope she hasn’t gotten anyone to get married to yet.”

“Perish the thought! I am already losing one daughter; I shall not lose the other!”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh and returned the grinning smile from her soon to be father of law before grabbing a macaron to eat. Andre definitely was someone who had the most level head in the entire clan. Hermione often wonders how Fleur could be related to him seeing that she can be quite dramatic at times. She most likely inherited that from her mother, as Apolline could be a bit over the top at times. But she was lovely, and she was the one who was most looking forward to their wedding.

After a while, Hermione decided to take the tray back to the kitchens, declining Andres insistence that the house elves will take care of it. She needed the walk anyway from the sitting position which she had been reading in. With the tray perfectly balanced in her hands, she walked out the library and down the corridor, remembering the route to the kitchen in her head before heading off.

As she was walking past, she heard the giggles and loud chatter of the women of the clan and remembered that on the way to the kitchen that she would be walking past the sitting room which Fleur and the others had deemed the planning spot for the day. She peaked through the slightly ajar doorway and saw her fiancé sitting in the middle of the couch with her cousins surrounding her, magazines and samples spread out all over the coffee table and on the floor.

“Oh Fleur, what do you think about this one?” Cecile, one of Fleur’s older cousins asked, holding a magazine to the blonde which seemed to be about flower arrangements. Fleur scanned through the picture which was being showed before nodding.

“Those are lovely, add them to the pile. They can be one of the options.”

Cecile immediately followed her orders and Fleur immediately turned back to the pad of paper which she had on her lap, the pencil in her hand dancing along it as she made a sketch of something.

“How beautiful would it be if you have a midnight wedding? The fairies can come out and lighten up the area and it will look beautiful. What do you think Fleur?” Diane asked, one of Fleur’s younger cousins. Despite it being a visual pleasing idea, Fleur shook her head.

“Non, both Hermione and I agreed that we didn’t want a wedding in the forest. Much too dirty for our guests. Besides, midnight is way to late. I would much rather be spending that time with my wife in our bed than with all of you.” A grin appeared along Fleur’s face, making all the others burst into giggles and knowing smiles as they caught Fleur’s innuendo.

Hermione couldn’t help but blush and stopped herself from scolding the blonde. A thing which she had learnt about veela, especially on her first introduction to the clan as Fleur’s girlfriend, was that they are very open with one another, especially with intimate details like bedroom activities and their partners. She has definitely overheard the blonde bragging just how amazing brunette is in the bedroom and how she adores Hermione’s reactions to her touch and each time the blonde is punished with a week of not touching her.

And let’s just say that the blonde has learnt very quickly not to talk about such things again. Not with the brunette being close enough to hear them, at least.

Deciding that she didn’t not want to linger here while Fleur most like tells them what exactly she plans to do to the younger witch on their wedding night, Hermione turned to keep walking to the kitchens but stopped when she heard Violet’s voice.

“Are you quite sure that Hermione is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with Fleur?”

Hermione paused and even the chatter among the room quietened down when Violet’s question pierced the air. Violet was not necessarily mean in a way. She was just very set in her way and being one of the older cousins in the clan and being married herself, she did make it quite clear to the brunette that she did not think that she was the best match for Fleur.

Although Hermione is very much confident in herself and her relationship with Fleur, the small insecure part of herself feels that Violet may be right.

Hermione could stop herself from looking back in, curious to see and hear how Fleur was going to react. And she was a little bit surprised to see the cold stare which Fleur had on Violet, her blue eyes turned icy and cutting like a knife.

“Of course I am Violet. She is the one I want to be with. What kind of question is that?”

Hermione managed to see Violet and watched at the dark-haired girl shrugged and played with the corner of a magazine with her finger while she looked back at her cousin.

“A concerned one. I know how exciting all of this is, but maybe you should wait for a while. The two of you don’t need to get married so quickly. You two can-“

“I want to marry Hermione and I want her to be my wife sooner than later.” Fleur cut off her cousin, her glare getting icier and she could see Fleur’s hand shifting into fists as she tried to control herself. Hermione could just make out the feathers that sprouting from her hairline, the first sign of the blonde getting emotional and Hermione couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip as she waited for what was to come next.

Violet raised her hands in defence. “All I am saying is that maybe there is someone else in the world who will maybe be better suited for-“

“No one is better suited for me than Hermione. She was made for me, just like I was made for her. I want no one else. And if you bring up such a thing again, I can guarantee you that a disinvite to the wedding will be the least of your worries.”

Fleur glared at her cousin harshly, her feathers going down her neck and along her shoulders, shimmering silver as they represented the blonde’s growing anger. Hermione waited for Violet’s biting response, but instead, she was surprised by the woman tense nod. Violet mumbled an apology before paging through the magazine, a distraction so that she does not anger the blonde anymore. Noting her cousin’s submission and drop of subject, the feathers on Fleur’s shoulder and neck slowly disappeared and she took a deep breath before turning back to her sketch pad.

“Now for my dress, I am thinking of incorporating some diamonds along the neckline…”

Smiling to herself, Hermione decided now was the time to go, feeling warm at the decoration that Fleur just showed towards their relationship. She couldn’t stop smiling, even when she got to the kitchens and gave the confused house elves the tray. Heading back, it didn’t leave her face at all and Andre looked at her in curiosity as she took a seat back in the armchair she was in previously.

“What has gotten you so cheerful?”

“Oh nothing,” Hermione said, grabbing the book she was reading before and finding the place which she ended at before. “Just thinking how lucky I am to be marrying Fleur.”

“She is the luckier one Hermione. Her head is finally staying on her shoulders because of you. You are good for her, just know that.”

“And she is good for me. In more ways than one.”

Andre couldn’t help but smile before turning back to his book, happy to see his future daughter-in-law happy. While Fleur has been a handful growing up, she has finally settled down and is about to spend her life with someone who will keep her grounded.

Hermione was good for Fleur just as Fleur was good for her. No one could deny that. Even Violet came around to it as she saw just how happy her cousin was when she saw the brunette in the dining area for lunch.

The way that Fleur hurried over to her and gathered her up in her arms like she hadn’t seen her months was endearing enough and it was clear proof of her devotion to the brunette as she caught Hermione in a kiss.

She loved Hermione more than anything and she will spend the rest of her days to make her happy. Her happiness meant everything to her.


	6. Endearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E for Endearing, as Fleur shows her love for Hermione through words and actions

Fleur may appear cold to others and most of the time it is true. But the cold persona melts way when she is with Hermione and her words and actions towards her shows how much the blonde truly loves the brunette.

To the average witch and wizard, Fleur takes on the persona of being a total ice princess. Her chin held up proudly, her back straight and her eyes ice cold, she is the very intimidating heir of the Veela clan which everyone fears. She as an image which makes her unapproachable and one would think that she is plotting the revenge on one who has wronged her. Fleur was a terrifying figure, and one would think twice before crossing her.

But that ice cold persona completely melts when she is with Hermione. Even when she first met the younger witch, she just melted into something else entirely. Even her friends and fellow veela members were shocked at the change of her. While they do see the more natural side of the blonde, it truly took Hermione’s presence to completely break down any barriers and to leave the true Fleur Delacour open and for all to see.

All the veela clanmates and friends of Fleur can all honestly say that they have seen the change of persona with Fleur when she is with Hermione. And they can all say that they have caught them in very love like positions before. Such as walking into the blonde’s room to see the blonde holding the brunette close to her, her lips attached to hers as they entwine their legs together and cuddle like there is no tomorrow. Or even seeing the two cuddling in the sitting room in the carriage, the blonde holding the brunette in her arms while the latter is reading a book, her eyes focused on the print in front of her while Fleur litters kisses along her neck.

The most surprising part was the way that Fleur acted in public when in the presence of her girlfriend. While others fear her when she is on her own and is with the flock, it is like a switch is flipped on when Hermione enters the picture and the next thing that they are seeing is the blonde hurrying towards the brunette and sweeping her into a hug, pressing a kiss to either her lips or cheeks, smiling serenely even though she gets hit lightly by a blushing Hermione.

Fleur loves holding her girlfriend’s hands and it is a habit of hers to grab it when she is near the brunette. It is second nature to Hermione now to only have one hand to operate with as Fleur is busy holding the other one. Hermione is also used to having arms being wrapped either around her waist or hanging around her shoulders, being held in a back hug while she talks to others as Fleur wants nothing more than to have her in her arms.

Nicknames is something which is common between the two. Fleur has multiple terms of endearment which she calls Hermione and the brunette often wonders how she comes up with such ones as she turns to the blonde each time that she hears the terms leave her lips.

“ _Mon petite souris_! Where are you scurrying of to?”

“Please _mon amour_ , I am bored. Entertain me.”

“Where are you going darling?”

“I do so love it when you get feisty _ma petite lionne_.”

“ _Mon Dieu_! Why are you running from me _renarde_!”

“Come now _ma douce_ , I want to hear how good I’m making you feel.”

“Don’t worry _ma Cheri_ _é_ , they will love you. I promise.”

“My love, it’s okay. Just breathe. I’m here for you.”

“ _Mon b_ _éb_ _é_ , I shall never leave you. You have my heart.”

PDA and nicknames aren’t the only way which the blonde show how much she loves the brunette. Despite being very busy herself with the clan, as well with her own job, she always puts Hermione’s needs before her own.

The one time was when Hermione woke up the one night incredibly ill and she ended up rushing into the bathroom to rid herself of her stomach contents. She has been feeling fluish all day, and she didn’t eat much dinner and she just woke up tonight with the urge of getting sick. She felt awful and the constant lurching into the toilet bowl was not helping.

But then she felt nimble fingers gathering up her hair and she turned around to see a worried Fleur holding back her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. She held her hair back and rubbed her back as Hermione got rid of the rest of her stomach contents and helped the brunette clean up herself before guiding her to bed.

Hermione thought that the blonde would join her under the sheets again but then she was surprised when the blonde left the room and didn’t come back. Confused, Hermione listened carefully to hear where the blonde was going and was surprised to hear the front door closing.

Where on earth was she planning to go? It was just past one in the morning and it was freezing out. What was she planning on doing?

Hermione felt that she had to go look for her, but her body was feeling weak already and she was breaking into a sweat already despite just washing her face earlier. So even though her heart was wanting to go find and follow the blonde, her mind and everything else kept her in bed and she soon dozed off without much of a fight.

She was awoken again when she felt soft hands stroking her cheeks and her name leaving the lips of the woman she loves. Fleur was sitting on the bed, her eyes looking tenderly at Hermione as she gently woke her up. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, to ask where she had gone, but Fleur beat her to it. She pressed her thumb gently on her lips to stop her from talking and lifted her hand to show a small brown paper bag with the pharmacy logo on it.

“The man said that this would help. With nausea and with a possible fever.”

Hermione couldn’t help but look at the blonde in shock as she began to open the packet to gather the medicine she had gotten. Did she seriously leave the house at one in the morning to get her some medicine? How was a pharmacy even open at that time? Hermione had so many questions, but she was never given the opportunity to ask as Fleur was soon giving her a spoonful of medicine, along with holding a glass of water to her lips and giving her the pill to swallow with it.

After she made the brunnette take the right amount of medicine, did Fleur slip in on her side of the bed and quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette and held her close. Hermione leaned into her embrace and sighed, linking her fingers with the blonde’s after her prompting at taking her hand.

“You shouldn’t get too close. You will get sick too.” She felt Fleur shake her head behind her.

“I don’t care. The man said lots of TLC is needed when tending to a sick person. And I intend to give you that. Don’t worry, there is no allocated quantity. It is infinite.” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh.

“You are so stupid.”

But she still leaned into the blonde some more and Fleur tightened her hold on her, her thumb rubbing Hermione’s hip bone as her top had riled up slightly. She felt a kiss pressed to her neck.

“I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to worry.”

“Thank you, Fleur.” Hermione mumbled up, being the last thing she said before nodding off to sleep.

While to others Fleur may appear cold, but those close to her all know just how much she loves her girlfriend and how she just melts when she is with her. Fleur is truly herself when she is with Hermione and she isn’t afraid to show it. Fleur isn’t the next clan leader in Hermione’s eyes. She is just Fleur. And the blonde loves that about her.

She loves everything about Hermione and through words and actions, Fleur always shows her love. Nothing can ever stop her from loving the younger witch.


	7. Faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F for Faithful, as Fleur proved time again that she is faithful to Hermione

With having a partner as beautiful as Fleur, unwanted suitors are a common occurrence. But Fleur has proven time and time again that she is faithful to Hermione and that she will never stray away from her.

Fleur was an object of attraction when she came to Hogwarts. She was by far one of the most beautiful girls that anyone in Hogwarts had ever seen. Almost everyone tried to shoot their shot with her, but they were only met with cold rejection as there was only one person which had caught her eye. Everyone truly was shocked when it became known that Hermione and Fleur were in a relationship. They did not expect the school bookworm to date the ethereal French champion, certainly not.

But do you think that stopped them from trying to pursue the blonde? Not at all.

Hermione will admit that it is extremely irritating, but with her young self, Hermione couldn’t help but feel insecure as she is still in disbelief that Fleur feels so strongly for her. Getting a girlfriend was not on her priority list while being at Hogwarts and she was rather inexperienced in the relationship department. So, others trying to get with her girlfriend was something she was very knowledgeable of and she was unsure on what to do.

It hurt to see people disregarding her and Fleur’s relationship and still pursuing the blonde and seeing them even doing it at the Yule dance was very hurtful. Fleur had left Hermione for a moment to go get them some drinks and she wasn’t even five metres away until she was flocked by boys, all wanting to have a dance with the beauty.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel extremely heartbroken by the sight, especially seeing some going as far to grab Fleur’s hand or touching her in some way which was permitted at all. They couldn’t even leave them alone for one night and on the dance of all nights. She truly was tired and hurt from it all.

Deciding that enough was enough, the young Gryffindor gathered up her house courage and followed after the blonde’s path, pushing through the admirers and other dancers as she headed towards the table in which Fleur was going to get their drinks. But as she arrived, she found that this time Fleur was being accompanied by Roger Davies, who had his hair sleeked back and a charming smile on his face as he began to talk to her.

“You know Fleur, you truly do look beautiful tonight.”

“ _Merci_.” Fleur simply replied, pouring some drinks into two goblets for her and Hermione. But Roger didn’t stop there.

“You know, the courtyard will be quite empty, I am sure that we can sneak off and get to know each other better. If you understand what I mean.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the ache which was forming in her chest and the painful twisting her stomach was doing. Roger was one of the better-looking guys in Hogwarts and there were talking around the corridors that he had intended to ask Fleur to the dance until he was stopped short when Fleur asked Hermione already and was happily announcing it so that they know that the brunette is off limits. And now with him literally making a move on Fleur right now, looking all dashing and charming while doing so, Hermione just felt at a loss.

But she did not have to worry for long as suddenly Fleur turned her head to Roger and even Hermione jumped at the intense glare that she had in her eyes, her eyes an ice-cold dagger which sliced right into Roger.

“Monsieur Davies, this is your one and only warning. If you ever try to make such moves on me again, I will do more than break you. I will end you, your family, and your entire house. I am very clearly in a relationship and if you dare disrupt it or affect negatively in any way, then I will do more to you than any dementor can do. That is a promise.”

Fleur had no doubt just used her thrall to emphasise on her threat and Hermione swore that Roger had just wet himself, him shakily stepping back from the clearly furious girl with his face extremely pale. He shakily nodded and hurried off, clutching his pants area while he pushed his way out of the room.

Clearly satisfied with her affect, Fleur poured the rest of the drinks and turned around to head back to where she left Hermione but was surprised to see Hermione standing there before her. She stared at her and then glanced in the direction in which Roger had run off to, wondering if the brunette had seen the interaction. But before Fleur could say anything, Hermione waled over and hugged her, smiling into the blonde’s shoulder as she did so.

“Hermione?” Fleur asked, holding the two goblets in her hands while gazing down at her, looking at her in question. But Hermione just responded with a kiss, catching the blonde off guard as it was not like the brunette to initiate PDA.

But in that moment, Hermione just could not help it. She was just touched to see how protective Fleur was over their relationship.

* * *

Hermione does not get to visit Fleur at work often because of her work, but at odd times she will find some time to bring the blonde some lunch or to take her out. The goblins were still unfriendly as ever, but they did not stop the brunette from walking through the bank, flashing her visitors pass and already knowing where she was most likely going.

Knowing her way through the bank, Hermione walked in the direction to Fleur’s office and was about to open the door to it when she heard two voices, both of them she recognised.

“-haps have some dinner sometime? I know a really good place and I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Bill Weasley’s voice could be heard in the office and Hermione paused as she pressed her ear against it, hearing the conversation between him and Fleur. She heard a sigh coming from her girlfriend and then a shuffling of papers.

“As flattering as it may be, I will have to say no. Dinner time is reserved to be with my girlfriend and I don’t plan to change that.”

Hermione couldn’t stop the smile crawling along her face at that. Since they both have entered the working world, they both are busy with their own lives. But every night they always have dinner together and catch up and to hear her refusing dinner with an obviously handsome colleague was very touching on its own. And also, a great satisfaction as Bill’s advances just got shut down.

“O-oh, I didn’t mean to-“

“I shall forget that you asked such a thing. We can discuss about the collection tomorrow. I have lots of reports to fill.”

Deciding now was the time to make herself known, Hermione gave three sharp knocks on the door before opening it, stepping inside to see both Fleur and Bill turning their heads to the door to see who had just entered.

While she had a serious expression while dealing with Bill, Fleur’s face immediately broke into a smile at the sight of the brunette and she stood up from her desk and hurried towards her, her arms wide open as she went to hug the brunette.

“ _Mon amour_!” Fleur exclaimed, hugging Hermione tightly as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. Hermione smiled as she hugged her back.

“Hope I’m not interrupting. I was thinking that maybe we can have lunch together.”

“Of course we can! Let me grab my bag.”

Fleur pressed kiss to Hermione’s lips before pulling away and grabbing her bag which was hanging off her chair and then she turned to Bill who was looking at the two dumbstruck.

“I believe we are done here Bill.”

“Ah right, yeah we are. Hermione, great to see you.” He said, nodding politely at the brunette. Hermione just smiled.

“You too Bill.”

The red head then excused himself and walked out the room, not making eye contact with either of them as he walked away. Fleur just smiled as she walked to the brunette and grabbed her hand, the other grabbed the brunette’s cheek and pulling her into a longer kiss this time as they didn’t have company anymore. Hermione just smiled into the kiss and couldn’t stop smiling as Fleur pulled away and pressed a kiss to her nose.

“So where do you want to go?” She asked. Hermione just smiled and began to tug her out the room.

“I found a nice place just two blocks away. I think you’ll really like it.”

* * *

Hemione and Fleur sat comfortably on the couch while the party was going on. Ron and Harry had managed to finally capture the last remaining members of the Death Hunters gang and they all decided to celebrate with the other auror’s and their friends at Harry’s and Ginny’s house.

The married couple were of course invited and after socialising with friends and guests who were invited, the two eventually seated themselves on the couch, taking a much-needed break while the party raged on. Muggle and wizard food going around, as well as drinks, Hermione could admit that everyone in the room was more than tipsy. Herself included.

But she did still have enough sense in her and so she and Fleur were sobering up on the couch with Fleur interlacing her fingers with Hermione’s and resting her hand on the brunette’s thigh, leaning her head on her wife’s shoulder, and nuzzling her nose into her neck.

The two of them sat in silence, simply enjoying the close contact until Ron’s and Harry’s most flirtatious colleague drunkenly stumbled over to them, his face split in a wide grin as he eyed Fleur’s casually dressed figure.

“Miss Delacour! Might I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight!” He announced loudly, tripping over the corner of the coffee table but saving himself last minute from falling on his face.

Hermione felt a prick of irritation shoot through her and Fleur felt the same as she raised her head and looked at him coolly.

“It is _Mrs_ Delacour and _merci_.” She said, eyeing him as he threaded his fingers through his hair.

“Ah sorry sorry! Forgot that you were married for a moment. But anyway.” He held out his hand to her, a flirty smile on his face as he kept his gaze on her. “You mind joining me for a dance? Think of it as a reward for me helping Ron and Harry catching those low lives.”

Hermione couldn’t’ help but scoff at his actions, his flirty nature only being sloppier he was drunk. The ring of Fleur’s finger was a clear sign that she was married and yet he was still shooting his shot. Pathetic really. But Hermione felt no need to be angry as Fleur immediately squeezed her thigh before flashing her trademark icy glare at him, her thrall coming into play.

“It is not my job to give reward. Hurry off and find someone else. I am perfectly happy here with my _wife_.”

She put an emphasise on the word ‘wife’, and she made sure to add an extra blast of thrall to get her point across as he immediately paled and stumbled back, this time successfully landing on his backside as he scurried away.

“R-Right! Sorry!”

And then he hurried off, shoving past a few others in his hasty retreat. Fleur sighed and laid her head back on Hermione’s shoulder, grumbling in irritation.

“Honestly, men are so stupid.”

“Tell me about it.” Hermione said, laying her head on top of Fleur’s and squeezing the hand which was holding hers.

“Why on earth would I want to spend time with any of them when I have you? Honestly, so so stupid.”

Hermione couldn’t help but smile at that, pressing a kiss on her wife’s head.

Even though Fleur constantly has suitors chasing after her, she rejects them every time because she has Hermione. Through it all, she has always remained faithful to her relationship with the brunette. Any insecurities which Hermione had before is all in the past now. Because she knows that Fleur will always come home to her in the end.


	8. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G for Gentle, because Fleur is gentle with Hermione no matter the situation.

Fleur is incredibly gentle with Hermione. While she does have to be harsh at times when it comes to dealing with other issues such as clan matters, she can never be harsh with Hermione. As the brunette is the one who holds her by the heart.

Hermione hasn’t seen the blonde ever since she has gone on the horcrux hunt with Harry and Ron. It was too risky for her to be able to contact her and so she has just been hoping and praying that the blonde was okay. That she was safe and out of harm’s way.

When they got to Shell’s cottage, a small house overlooking a cliff which belonged to the Weasley family, Hermione was not expecting anyone else but Ron’s older brother. Charlie had been living there ever since the Death eaters had been looking for supposed ‘blood traitors’ like the Weasleys, and so Charlie has been hiding out at the Shell cottage and housed Ron when they left the group a while ago. Ron said that they would be safe there and so the cottage became a safehouse for the trio. At least for now.

They were all limping towards the house, Ron calling out for Charlie and making their presence known. Hermione just expected to see Charlie looking out to the three teenagers, but she was massively surprised when she saw the person she had been yearning to see this whole time. The silver hair was unmistakable, and she felt her heart lurch when she heard her name leaving the lips of Fleur Delacour.

She felt tears prick at her eyes and she let out a sob as she watched the blonde vault over the small fence of the house and running towards them faster than a golden snitch. Hermione gasped out Fleur’s name as the blonde scooped her up into her arms, holding her in her embrace so tightly and securely while Hermione clung to her. Her tears fell and she could feel the blonde trembling as her hands rubbed all over Hermione’s body, reacquainting themselves with her and making sure that she was in fact there.

“Mon amour…mon amour.” Fleur whispered, her hands gently travelling up to the brunette’s face and cupping her cheeks, pulling her face away so that she was gazing into her honey eyes.

Hermione could see the tears misting over the blue orbs she has missed so much, but she could also make out the sheer tenderness that Fleur had in her eyes. Fleur is a naturally very proud creature, but not being able to see the brunette for so long, not knowing if she was alive or dead, just killed her. Her touch was so gentle, almost afraid that she may break if she added too much pressure.

Fleur’s eyes were tender, filled with relief and concern, and when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hermione’s in a kiss, it was the gentlest action Hermione has received in months. She felt drops hit her cheek during the kiss and Hermione knew it was Fleur’s tears finally escaping but she did not care. She was just happy that Fleur was okay, just as Fleur was with Hermione.

Charlie had joined them and helped Harry and Ron to the cottage, sharing a silent conversation with Ron as he helped his brother onto the couch. Fleur had taken Hermione away separately, guiding her in what seemed to be a spare room. The blonde hadn’t let her go and Hermione didn’t want her too, feeling like she was losing air if she was separated from her for even a second. Fleur was whispering in her ear, pressing soft kisses to her face as she used magic to gather the supplies that she needed, too afraid to leave the brunnette.

She magically ran a bath for her, and she helped guide Hermione to the bathroom, er eyes never leaving her as she gently and carefully began to take off the brunette’s clothes. Hermione was dirty and in so much pain, her forearm throbbing so badly. She shut her eyes tight when her sleeve ran over the bloodied slur and was finally exposed to the air.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

She knows that fleur saw it. She knows that she saw the very name that she detested the most. She felt the blonde touch her out forearm, her fingers slightly flexing as she tilted her arm up so to inspect the wound more clearly. Her heart was pounding loudly, and she felt her breathing getting shakier and shakier until she then felt lips on her forehead, a kiss getting pressed to her skin while she heard Fleur’s voice slightly hitched.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Neither of them said anything else as Fleur then guided Hermione into the bath, holding her arms as the brunette stepped into the tub and then lowered herself. She kept her arms on the rims of the tub as Fleur began to wash her, taking the sponge and gently running it over Hermione’s skin, the dirty coming off her in tides.

Hermione couldn’t help but flinch as Fleur gently took a hold of her arm. It was still so painful and just the sight of her scar was terrifying and humiliating. _Mudblood_ , the slur which was the most degrading thing in the world to muggleborns like Hermione. Hermione couldn’t help but hiss as she felt Fleur’s run the sponge along her forearm and over the carved letters and at the first sound of it, Fleur stopped. She looked into Hermione’s eyes tenderly, the question clear in her eyes as she asked if she may continue. And without saying a word, Hermione just nodded.

The whole time Fleur was gentle, once finishing cleaning her, she helped her out the bath and covered her in a towel before guiding her into the room. She summoned some clothes which were in the cupboard and she dressed the brunette in them before laying her on the bed. She then sat down beside her and gently took the scarred arm in her hands and pulled out her wand.

The veela heir then began to heal the injuries which the brunette had sustained, trying her best with the one on her forearm. Hermione sustained a lot from the manor and just remembering the eldest black sister’s face as she carved into her skin with the knife just made her want to hide in fright. It was all so much. She has suffered so much. Just why did this all have to happen. Just what was the point of this war? Something like blood purity is so idiotic. So…barbaric. Just why did they generation have to be ruined by something like this.

Hermione didn’t realise she was crying until she felt hands wiping away her tears. Fleur was looking down on her with such soft eyes, sympathy shining in them as she shifted herself so that she was now laying beside the brunette and was pulling her into a soft embrace, one hand on her neck to keep Hermione’s face in her neck while the other wrapped around her waist.

“ _Mon amour_ , you have done so much. Just let it out.”

And she did. Hermione just broke down. Sobs wracked out of her throat and tears were endless. And Fleur held her through it all. She didn’t stop holding her and she just hugged the brunette closer as she cried. She was not going to let her go through this alone. Not anymore. She has gone through so many hardships. She was taking care of so many people. She has been so hurt.

It is now time for someone to take care of her.

Fleur was gentle with her the whole time. She never left the brunette alone. Even when they had recovered from their injuries, Hermione and Fleur were inseparable. Because the gentle touch of Fleur was the only thing keep Hermione sane at the moment. With all her suffering, she needed a soft touch. And Fleur was more than happy to give that to her.


	9. Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H for Handsy, because the blonde would rather face a pack of angry centaurs than not to be able to touch her wife

Fleur is handsy, without a doubt. There is never a time when the blonde isn’t touching Hermione in some kind of way. With how much her hands wander; Hermione is certain that the blonde has mapped out her entire body and branded it as her own like an explorer on an uncharted land.

Fleur is naturally very affectionate with Hermione so ever since they have started dating, the fact that the blonde is handsy is something which Hermione just grew to tolerate. She did have trouble at first in the beginning, let her tell you.

“Fleur, come on!”

“What?”

“You know exactly what you are doing!”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Hermione glared at the smirking blonde, her not so innocent hand running along the brunette’s thigh as they watched the impromptu Quidditch match occurring at the Quidditch pitch. With the tasks being very spaced apart, there was a lot of time for students to relax and interact with the other schools. With Quidditch being cancelled for the tournament, students began to grow a bit restless with the lack of their favourite wizarding sport and so some individuals decided to take it upon themselves to bring it back for even a little bit.

It might as well have been a proper match with crowd which filled the grandstands as the impromptu matches played. To make it into a competition, the three different schools decided to play against each other in their owns teams and currently it was Hogwarts and Beauxbatons playing, the Hogwarts team consisting of different players from different houses, Cedric playing the part of the Seeker, along with Fred and George as the beaters.

While Hermione has no particular drawing to the game, she was interested to see how the different schools would play and so she tagged along to the matches, with Fleur attending it with her and the two of them sitting in the stands with each other, along with a few of their own respective friends who were cheering for their respective team.

Hermione thought that Fleur just had innocent intentions when she brought a blanket along with them. She was not fond of the cold as well and with the weather at Hogwarts taking a turn for the worst in its winter season, Hermione did not mind at all to share a blanket with her as they sat in the stands. But her naïve mind came biting her in the ass as she literally jumped when she felt Fleur’s hand on her thigh, gliding along her stocking leg rather sensually.

Hermione immediately tried to dart away but with the blonde’s other hand being wrapped around her waist and keeping her stuck to her side, the brunette literally had no where to go and none of her friends have noticed her predicament, much to her relief but also to her embarrassment as Fleur was showing no signs in stopping, the only thing giving away her delight was the twinkle in her eyes and the quirking corner of her mouth.

“Fleur…” Hermione hissed out in a whisper, her hand gripping the pale wrist belong to the hand on her thigh tightly as she tried to urge the blonde to stop but Fleur just smiled, turning her head so that she brushed noses with brunette.

“I am just sitting here watching the game Hermione. Please don’t’ distract me from my task.”

She pressed a kiss to her nose before turning back, smiling widely just as she slipped her fingers to Hermione’s inner thigh. That sensation Hermione could not hide her surprise and she squeaked rather loudly, causing Ginny to turn to her in concern?

“You all right ‘Mione?”

“Y-Yes! I’m fine!” She squeaked out, swallowing thickly as her cheeks burned hot as Ginny flashed her a weird look before turning back and screaming at Fred and George to get the Chaser with the Quaffle.

Hermione let out a sigh as Ginny didn’t ask for anything more but then her breath hitched when she felt a small nip on her earlobe, Fleur’s husked chuckle in her ears as she pulled the brunette closer by the waist.

“Such a good girl.”

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur’s neck, smiling as the blonde wrapped her own around Hermione’s waist and tugged her closely. The ceremony was beautiful, and she knew that Fleur would throw the best wedding for them both.

The Veelas were all celebrating the union of Fleur and herself and all of their friends were cheering and applauding when the two kissed, the blonde not even waiting for the officiant to finish his words as she pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

The reception was wonderful as well, and with her English friends being there, they definitely contributed to the music and so a mixture of elegance, along with pop was thrown in the music mix but it was okay because everyone was enjoying it nonetheless. After speeches and such, the reception was now at full party mode and everyone was socialising dancing while Fleur spun Hermione around in the middle of the dance floor, enjoying her time with her new wife.

“You look so beautiful.” Fleur said, whispering the words against Hermione’s lips before pressing them in for a kiss. Hermione chuckled as she pulled away.

“You have said that about a hundred times now.”

“And I will keep saying it. You are such a beautiful bride.”

Hermione blushed and Fleur just leaned in for another kiss, lifting the brunette and spinning her in a small circle as if it were part of the dance before placing her back on her feet.

“You are such a flirt.” Hermione joked, making the blonde take a mock offended look at her wife.

“Hardly! I am simply complimenting my wife.”

“You have also been calling me that since the ceremony. I think you like the name too much.”

“Can you blame me? I have been looking forward to being able to call you my wife for years!”

Hermione smiled at that. While the two of them had been dating for a few years, if it had been Fleur’s way, they would have gotten married right after Hermione graduated from Hogwarts. But the brunette managed to get them to wait for a while before finally agreeing to marry the blonde, making the veela heir the happiest woman in the world. But now, here she was, taking that last name Delacour and with a ring on her finger which was custom made by Fleur and the clan.

A lifetime with Fleur sounds exciting and the blonde has grown to be her best friend and soulmate, everything that she does being second nature now. But of course, the blonde still manages to surprise her as Hermione noticed that twinkle in Fleur’s eyes again before she suddenly felt a hand squeezing her left butt cheek. She gasped and immediately smacked Fleur’s shoulder.

“Fleur!”

“What? I have been looking forward to having this all to myself too! It belongs to me now.”

“Seriously?”

Fleur gave her another squeeze and then locked her lips with Hermione’s in a fiery kiss, a kiss which told her all the promises which Fleur had for that night. Fleur was smirking as she pulled away, pulling away so that her breath tickled Hermione’s already swollen lips.

“I have also been looking forward to our wedding night. That only comes once in a lifetime, after all.”

And they did enjoy it. Hours later after the reception ended and Fleur made good on her promise on starting their married life with a bang.

* * *

To the wizarding friends that Hermione had, they did have a fascination to modern day technology, showing the same interest to it like Arthur Weasley does. TV is by far one of the biggest interests that her friends show when they get invited to their house and Hermione doesn’t even blink anymore when she hears the shocked gasps and jeers from her friends as they watched the movie which was playing on the TV.

She was busy reading her book while Fleur held her from behind while the others were watching _Jurassic Park_ , having seen the movie before but also not at all phased by her wizarding friends who were taken aback by the movie. Harry was the only one who knew about it, so he was just watching the expressions of the others with a wide smile on his face, especially focusing on Ginny as she jumped back when the dinosaurs appeared with wide eyes.

Hermione does have to admit that it is entertaining in some way.

But Hermione just turned her page rhythmically while the movie went on and she barely acknowledged Fleur’s affections as the blonde nuzzled her neck, breathing in the brunette’s natural scent while she held her in her arms. She was entirely used to Fleur cuddling her like this, not at all embarrassed as it was in front of her friends because they too have grown used to the PDA the couple showed. Her wife has always been like this and it hasn’t changed, not one bit.

So, when she felt Fleur’s hand rubbing up and down her sides and along her stomach, Hermione did not even bat an eyelash. She just kept her words on the text but tilted her head slightly to grant her wife more access to her neck which she is peppering in kisses and sometimes, nips. She turned the page to go to the next chapter when she felt one of Fleur’s hands turning naughty and brushed along the front of her chest, stroking one of her clothed breasts.

Hermione just glanced over her shoulder to see the mischievous twinkle in Fleur’s eyes before rolling her eyes and turning away. Without hesitation, she grabbed Fleur’s hand and moved it to her stomach, where she then laced it with her own.

“Not now. I am getting to the good part.”

“So was I.” Fleur whispered, pressing a kiss to the brunette’s earlobe but she was then punished with a light headbutt from Hermione.

“Later. When everyone is gone.”

“Aww.”

She could feel the blonde’s pout and Hermione couldn’t’ stop the small smile on her face as she read the book one handed. Fleur always got so put out when her advances were rejected, but by now she is used to Hermione’s reactions to her handsy advances.

She can’t not touch her wife and despite Hermione always scolding the blonde for the touches, she actually enjoys them. Fleur being handsy is just another way for her to tell the brunette how much she loves her and the brunette won’t limit her wife from her way of showing love.


	10. Illogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I for Illogical, because Fleur could be so illogical sometimes despite being the eldest one of the two

Fleur literally was the most illogical person she has ever met. Despite being the oldest one between the two of them, Hermione often wonders just who was the more mature one between the both of them.

Being married to one another has not been any different from when they were dating. There was just a ring on each of their fingers which showed any change in their relationship. Other than that, life still went on as usual. Fleur doing her own job and balancing it out with veela leader duties as she was being prepared by her grand mother while Hermione was busy with her own ministry work. The woke up with each other, kissed each other goodbye and went to work before meeting up with each other at home and greeting each other with a kiss before continuing on with their evening with dinner and bonding time.

Nothing really changed between them and neither of them changed either. They were practically a married couple already before they got married but this was more official. And proof that nothing has changed between them is Fleur being completely illogical about letting Hermione go for a week.

“ _Non_ , I will not allow it.” Fleur stubbornly said, sitting on the bag of luggage which Hermione was trying to fill with her clothes. Hermione sighed and held the bridge of her nose as she held one of her folded shirts in her other hand.

“Fleur, we have been over this. It is just a week visit to Australia. I have to go, its part of my job.”

“And I said no. I will not let you go to such a place on your own.”

“Like I said already, my colleagues are going with me. It’s a group visit Fleur; we will be fine.”

“ _Non_ , I won’t allow it.”

The blonde has been like this ever since Hermione informed her that she and her department had to go to Australia to meet with the magical Prime Minister to discuss a few new creature laws for the endangered species in Australia and the breeding of them in captivity. Neither of them have been separated from each other since their marriage, and not much when they were dating. The longest they have been apart was when Fleur returned to France after the Triwizard tournament and that distance was something which really drove the veela insane. Now after being together for nearly everyday for the past few years, a week away just sounds like hell.

“Fleur, come on, how often do you have to go to France to talk with your grandmother and the clan?”

“That is entirely different! I apparate home straight afterwards! You are leaving me here for a week!”

“Not intentionally!”

“It is definitely intentional! You can say no!”

“I can’t! I am literally leading the group; I can’t back out at all!”

“And I can’t let you go to Australia! That is final!”

Hermione couldn’t help but groan at her wife’s stubbornness. That is the usual cause of when they have fights. They do not have fights often but with both of them being stubborn, spats do tend to erupt at times and with Fleur’s reaction right now, this has probably been a build up from the spats they have been having coming up to the following date. Fleur was not happy about the brunette leaving and she made that quite clear.

“Fleur, either you get off the luggage and help me pack, or I will just leave tomorrow and get my clothes in Australia instead.”

Ultimatums were something which Hermione often gave Fleur when the blonde was being unreasonable and judging from the thinning of Fleur’s lips, she did not like either option which the brunette was giving her. She let out a haughty scoff before grabbing one of the folded pants which was waiting on the bed and tossing it at the brunette before jumping off the bag.

“Pack it yourself!” She said before storming out the room.

Hermione sighed as she pulled the pants off her head and looked at the door which her wife just stormed through. She heard the front door slam and knew that she blonde was most likely going to take a walk to cool down. Fleur had a temper like no other and the way she was acting was relatively normal. But no matter how many tantrums she throws, it won’t stop Hermione from leaving tomorrow. Even though it upsets her wife to no end, her job requires her to travel to Australia and so she will do that.

She just hopes that Fleur won’t burn the place down while she is gone.

Hermione woke up the next morning by herself. She heard Fleur come in last night after she nodded off to bed and she felt the familiar arms wrap themselves around her waist when the blonde slipped into bed while being gone the entire time that Hermione packed, had dinner, washed up and went to bed. She felt a kiss on her neck and the mumbling of French behind her before the blonde finally settled, falling asleep while holding Hermione.

Hermione did her morning routine, at first trying to locate her wife but only to find their house completely empty. She ate some breakfast forlornly, hoping to see her wife before she leaves for Australia. Her department had all agreed to apparrate at ten to their hotel in Australia so that they can settle in with the new time zone but as the clock ticked by and the no show of her wife, Hermione just got more downtrodden as she won’t be able to see Fleur before she goes.

When the clock struck ten, Hermione sighed and grabbed her bag. Fleur was obviously not coming, and Hermione sadly wrote a letter on a piece of paper to tell Fleur that she has left and that she loves her and that she will be back soon before finally apparating.

She landed with a thump at the hotel, regaining her balance quickly and fixing her clothes which became slightly rumpled. Her colleagues apparated there at about the same time and they all gave their greetings and had some small talk before heading to the reception to get their room keys. Do to it being a hotel for magic folk, the secretary summoned the room keys with her wand to the guests and when it came to Hermione’s room, the secretary paused.

“Ah, your room says it is occupied. Let me just check something.”

Hermione watched with a perplexed look as the secretary searched through her book before her eyebrow raised and then she smiled at Hermione before using her wand to get a key.

“Here is the spare. Enjoy your stay.”

“Spare?” Hermione asked questionably but the secretary said nothing as she went onto Hermione’s colleague for his key.

Frowning, Hermione took her bag and headed towards the direction of her room, following her colleagues as they were all staying on the same floor. When she came in front of her room, Hermione had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Just why did she have a feeling that something has happened which she isn’t going to like?

And her feeling came to life as she opened the door and there sitting on the double bed of the room was her wife with her own luggage on the floor. Fleur smiled as Hermione stood in the doorway in shock and stood up from the bed and walked towards her.

“Morning mon amour, or should I say evening seeing that we are in Australia?”

“W-Wha…Fleur, what are you doing here?” Hermione asked, her jaw dropped as Fleur crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Hermione.

“What does it look like? I am coming to Australia with you?”

“What? Why? When did you even get here?”

“Early this morning before you woke up. I wanted to settle in before you came. Get a feeling of everything.” Fleur said nonchalantly, looking around the room as she spoke. “And I must say, it is quite lovely.”

“But Fleur, this is a work trip! You can’t be here.”

“And I told you that I am not letting you go to Australia alone.”

“I’m not alone, I’m with my-“

“They do not count for company. As if I would leave you in the hands of such people. You are the only one with sense and I do not trust them with you.”

“But Fleur-“

“Hey Hermione, do you think that we can-“

Robert, one of Hermione’s colleagues, stopped short when he walked to the doorway and saw Fleur standing in the room while Hermione was still in the doorway. Not at all knowing that the brunette’s wife would be here, Robert stumbled back as those annoyed blue eyes locked with his.

“O-Oh, I didn’t know Fleur was coming with you.”

“Neither did I.” Hermione said, glancing behind to look at Robert, hoping for some kind of help to convince Fleur why she should not be there. But Robert offered none.

“O-Oh well then, I guess it can be a kind of second honeymoon for you two then! Enjoy! Sorry for interrupting!”

Robert quickly hurried off, and Hermione turned around to see Fleur fixing her face which was obviously just fixed in a glare just now. She smiled innocently as Hermione narrowed her eyes at her as she has a feeling that Fleur most likely intimidated Robert to get him to not support Hermione’s opinion.

“Shall I help you unpack _mon amour_? I’ve left space for you?”

Fleur didn’t wait for an answer as she grabbed Hermione’s bag and then carried it inside without waiting for a response. Hermione just stared after her and just sighed, shaking her head before closing the door behind her.

Such a childish move which Fleur just played. She seriously could be so illogical at times. She still wonders which one of them is the more mature one. Because at moments like this, Hermione definitely thinks it’s her.


	11. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J for Jealousy, as Fleur got jealous very easily when Hermione's attention was taken away from her

Fleur got jealous very easily and hates things which takes Hermione’s attention away from her.

Hermione didn’t understand why Fleur got jealous. She didn’t really see herself being someone worth getting jealous over. Quite honestly, she believed she had more of a reason to be jealous because of Fleur’s veela beauty. The blonde draws people in like moths to a flame and there are obviously better-looking people than her which would be more suited for the beautiful heiress, and yet Fleur is happy with Fleur.

But Fleur got jealous over the smallest of things. She would get jealous of a book which the brunette was reading while the two were sitting on the brunette’s bed. She doesn’t outright say she is jealous, but her actions and behaviour very much points that the blonde is being possessed by the green monster.

Hermione was sitting in between the blonde’s legs with the blonde holding her from behind and she did not think anything of it, her eyes gliding over the print before turning to the next page. She was content just being in the room with the blonde’s presence, but she began to realise that the blonde wanted more as she began to make noises behind her. Slight grumbles in French and she swore she felt small, deep growls in her chest while her hands that were wrapped around her waist began to move along her sides, slightly digging her fingertips into the brunette’s skin. Not to hurt her but to make the brunette notice her agitation.

Hermione glances over her shoulder to see the blonde’s slightly darkened look, looking at her in complexion before turning around to continue reading, unsure on how to deal with the blonde. But then eventually the blonde just cannot stand it anymore and will literally give a whine in Hermione’s ear and her hands will reach for the offending object which is taking her girlfriend’s attention away from her.

“Hermioneeeee! Pay attention to me! You’re dating me, not some stupid book!”

“Fleur!”

Fleur will then promptly toss the book aside and wrestle the brunette to be beneath her and lock her lips to hers, needing a taste of the brunette as she has been deprived of it for the whole period, they were together.

Fleur got jealous over small things, but the one time she truly got jealous was during the Triwizard tournament and it was the time to find dates for the dance.

Hermione was busy reading in the library, doing some homework while also researching for new ideas on how to help Harry perform better in the tournament when the seat at the table where she was sitting at was suddenly occupied than none other the Quidditch star, Viktor Krum.

“Hello Herm-own-ninny.” He said quietly, flashing a small smile to her in greeting. Hermione smiled back.

“Hello Viktor.”

Viktor would often come to the library, most of the time being followed by his various fangirls. Hermione would get annoyed personally as people came to the library to study and to enjoy the only place with peace and quiet, and the fan girls would not keep quiet no matter how many times they were shushed by others. Luckily, Madam Pince dealt with them rather quickly and eventually Viktor could come to the library unbothered.

Hermione hasn’t spoken much with the Quidditch star, but she has come to known him to be relatively quiet. He would often read some Quidditch books or some spell book of some kind near where the brunette would study, the two of them sharing a silent companionship as they read and worked, and Hermione had no ill will towards him.

“Herm-own-ninny.” Viktor spoke up again, his features looking kind of soft, well, as soft as they could get with his rather stoic face.

“Yes?” Hermione asked, lifting her head again from the book she was reading. She noticed a slight flush dusting over the Quidditch star’s cheeks, a very uncharacteristic thing which the fourth year as seen on the older boy.

“Do you…have a date vor the dance?”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the question, not expecting it from him. The Yule dance was something which every single girl in the school has been looking forward to, it being the talk in almost every conversation in the corridor. Parvati and Lavender have been talking nonstop about their potential outfits and hair-dos that they had in mind for the dance. Hermione will admit, she has joined in with a few of their conversations, but otherwise she is usually too spoken out of it, considering with the type of company she has been hanging around lately since dating a certain blonde.

The veela’s definitely looked forward to the dance and each time that Hermione visits the carriage, she gets tugged into almost every conversation, the veela’s giggling and pushing for answers on what she will wear at the dance. While Hermione was certain that she was going to go with her heiress girlfriend, Fleur has yet to ask her and so she can’t say that she has a date to the dance yet, but she is pretty sure that she already does.

“O-Oh! Well…I…um.” Hermione started, her cheeks blushing and her eyes looking everywhere but Viktor as she suddenly had a feeling of what he was about to ask. And she was proven right with her theory when Viktor spoke up again.

“Because…I have been vanting to ask…if you’ll come to the dance vith me?”

And there it is, the question Hermione had a feel that he was going to ask. Viktor is sweet, despite all the rumours surround Durmstrang and if it were another case, she would most like have agreed to become his date. But considering that she was in fact in a relationship and she couldn’t possibly go with anyone other than Fleur, she was put in an awkward position right now as she was trying to figure out a kind way of saying no.

But she didn’t have to as someone beat her to it.

“I’m afraid Monsieur Krum,” a hand was placed on Hermione’s shoulder and the brunette couldn’t help but tense at the cool voice she heard behind her, belonging to her girlfriend which Hermione could tell was quite, quite, _quite_ , angry at the moment. “That she is taken for. It is quite obvious that I would be taking my girlfriend to the dance. Don’t you agree?”

Hermione paled as she turned around and saw the icy smile which Fleur had on her face. Her grip on the brunette’s shoulder tightened slightly and while her face was fixed in a smile, her eyes were blazing very hotly, swirling into a colour of gold, a very clear sign that she was getting very emotional right now and could very much start shifting.

“Oh…I vas not aware-“

“But now you are. So, if you would please, allow me and my _girlfriend_ to spend time together without any unwanted attention. Hmm?”

Fleur was making it very clear that his request was denied and that the brunette was very much taken. He stoically nodded and stood up from his seat, saying a quick goodbye to Hermione before walking off out of the library, rejection laying itself on his shoulders.

Hermione turned to face the blonde, but she let out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and pulled out of her seat and dragged towards the bookshelves, Fleur walking at a brisk pace.

“F-Fleur! What are you-“

Hermione was interrupted by suddenly get shoved against one of the bookshelves and sandwiched between the hard shelves and a warm body, a leg slipping between her own two legs and lips suddenly pressed to hers, hands cupping her face as Fleur kissed her harshly and passionately. Hermione could feel the jealousy that the blonde was feeling, and she was pushing the feeling into the brunette as she kissed her, making it very clear what she thought about the Quidditch star asking her to the dance.

“You’re going with me.” Fleur growled the words against Hermione’s lips before pressing her lips to hers again, just as passionately as she did before. Hermione just clung to the blonde’s shoulders as they kissed, needing to as it was the only thing she could hang on to keep her up as her knees were going weak from the intensity of the kiss.

“You’re going to the dance with me.” Fleur pressed open-mouth kisses along Hermione’s cheek, jaw, and neck, eventually settling on a bit of skin where she began to suck harshly.

“No one else.” She growled against Hermione’s neck once she finished leaving her mark on the brunette’s neck, lifting her head to lock eyes with the younger witch. And all Hermione did was nod.

“I wouldn’t want to go with anyone else but you.”

And Hermione closed her eyes as Fleur smashed her lips against Hermione’s again, rewarding the brunette for her answer while wrapping her arms around her waist to tug her closer.


	12. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K for Kisses, because Fleur values kissing in the highest degree

Fleur loves kissing Hermione. Kissing is something which Fleur never gets tired of and Hermione is certain that if she revoked any type of kissing, the blonde would literally die.

Fleur is someone who can get very emotional. Even though she holds the ice princess persona very well when she is around others, she is actually very tender hearted, and Hermione has been introduced to all the different kisses which the blonde has in different stages of emotion.

For example, happy kisses. These are the most common kisses which the blonde is used to. They are the ones which are loving, sweet and tender. They just make a smile appear along Hermione’s face as she receives them, and a mirroring smile appears on Fleur’s face when she pulls away to admire the brunette’s face. They are most usually seen when she meets with the blonde, the two greeting each other after class or a study session.

“Mon amour!’

Fleur darts away from her group of friends as they were walking down the corridor and hurried towards Hermione, whose head lifted and turned in the blonde’s direction at the call of the nickname. Hermione opened her arms and immediately wraps them around the blonde as Fleur sweeps her into a hug and presses a sweet kiss to her lips, lifting her slightly off her feet.

Hermione sometimes compares Fleur to a puppy with how happy she gets when she sees the brunette. If she had a tail, it would be wagging excitedly behind her as the blonde places her back on the ground and pulls away to flash her a big smile, any trace of her cold persona completely melted away.

“Hello Fleur.’ Hermione said, a smile on her face which the blonde returns with a full beaming smile.

“Hello _ma belle_.” She always replies before leaning forward to press a second kiss to her lips, one hand cupping her cheek as she holds her in place.

And then there are sad kisses.

These kisses occur when either Fleur or Hermione is sad. They are almost diluted, the attention not fully there. The kisses are like the person, begging for some kind of energy to give them some life. The person is filled with darkness and needs something to fill them up with light again.

Hermione found Fleur crying in the kitchen in Shell Cottage, sitting at the kitchen table in the dark with her hands covering her face as she cried to herself. Hermione awoke in the middle of the night alone in bed. The blonde protector who has been inseperable from her ever since the trio has arrived at the cottage no where in sight. And Hermione immediately went to seek for her. She needed the blonde right now and she knows that Fleur needs her too.

Hermione stood at the doorway of the kitchen, shocked at seeing the usually so confident and strong French veela looking so weak and broken. Fleur has been so gentle with her the entire time they have been at Shell Cottage, recovering from their ordeal from Malfoy Manner. Even when it came to healing Hermione’s wounds, Fleur tended to her gently and tenderly, wrapping and changing the bandages regularly around Hermione’s forearm, the skin tainted with the horrid slur she was given by the deranged Lestrange.

Fleur has been so strong the entire time, only focusing on Hermione as they stayed at the cottage. She held the brunette in the brunette as she had nightmares and cried in her sleep and she kissed away the tears which were staining her cheeks. She hasn’t cried at all; she has just been there for the teenager.

But it seemed to be just too much and now she has broken down completely, away from Hermione so that the brunette would not see. And that broke Hermione’s heart.

Fleur has been so strong for her ever since they arrived, and yet Hermione failed to see Fleur’s suffering too. The fact that the two have been separated for so long with no contact in fear of the trio’s location being found out and the risk of possibly endangering each other was bad enough. Neither knew if the other was dead or alive. And the first time the two seeing each other again consisted of Hermione being brutally hurt with a wound carved in her arm containing the slur which Fleur hates the most.

It was just too much and yet the blonde kept it in to not worry the brunette any further. She was staying strong for them but now she just couldn’t keep the shield up anymore. She was letting it out. All out.

Hermione walked towards her, her eyes never leaving the blonde’s broken form and reached out to touch one of her hands. Fleur immediately flinched and her head snapped up to look at Hermione in shock, her eyes filled with tears and the salty trails staining her usually flawless cheeks. Hermione’s heart broke at the sight and she kneels down in front of the blonde, her hands cupping her cheeks and wiping away the tears with her thumbs while she gazed into the blonde’s eyes.

She didn’t say anything, but she leaned up while she guided Fleur’s head down to meet her halfway for a kiss. Fleur’s lips tasted salty and her lips were barely responding to Hermione’s, but they seek for her at the same time. Her lips were trembling, and her breathing was uneven as Hermione pulled away to take a breath before leaning in again. Fleur’s hands then clutched at Hermione’s shoulders, tears flowing quicker down and dripping onto Hermione’s face as she broke open in front of the brunette.

Hermione pulled away and just hugged the blonde, resting her forehead against her collarbone while hugging her around the waist on her knees while Fleur continued to cry, wrapping one arm around Hermione’s shoulders while the other around Hermione’s head, holding her closely while threading her fingers in those brown locks she loves so much, clutching to her as she cried.

Hermione was there, alive and safe now. It was a relief which the blonde needed for so long.

Hermione has also been the recipient of angry kisses, particularly when the blonde is either angry or jealous.

Now Hermione does pride herself and her relationship with Fleur that they don’t fight often. But like any other couple, fights and misunderstands do happen but when it happens between the blonde and brunette pair, it erupts into a full-blown war.

Hermione doesn’t even remember why she and Fleur were fighting, but she just knows that she is right, and the blonde must apologise to her. But getting Fleur to apologise is like getting Draco Malfoy to say he likes muggleborns. Impossible.

It also did not help that the blonde decided to spend the entire week in France with the clan, choosing to run off and brood than to face problems with Hermione. Now Hermione isn’t stubborn enough to say she didn’t miss the blonde because she did. Not hearing Fleur’s laughter in the house or not falling asleep in her arms is torrid. She craves the blonde’s presence. But her pride was keeping her hanging as she refused to be the one to give in. Fleur has to apologise, and the brunette will not subject to the tantrum which the blonde is throwing.

If her wife wants to act like a child, then she will treat her like a child.

But when Hermione walked through the doorway after a hard day of work, she did not expect to see the blonde sitting in the living room, seemingly waiting for her arrival. While her heart fluttered in relief at seeing the blonde’s return, Hermione’s stubborn mind kicked in and she crossed her arms as she looked at the blonde.

“So, have you finally decided to stop hiding and come talk things out like an adult?”

Fleur narrowed her eyes immediately, the glare quite strong but not at all intimidating the brunette. Fleur can get wild when she is emotional, but she would never hurt Hermione in her hysterics. So, she did not have to worry about that.

Fleur stood up from the chair, her eyes blazing. Clearly her week away from home has not done its job to bring the blonde back to her senses and that just irritated the brunette as she scoffed and shook her head, showing her disapproval and annoyance at this whole thing.

“I cannot believe you are still being stubborn about this. Why don’t you just head back to France? Clearly being here with me is too much to-“

Fleur was storming towards Hermione while she spoke and she cut off her wife by suddenly grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss, hard and teeth clashing which made the brunette grunt in pain before giving pushed back so that she was pressed against the wall.

While Hermione is one who does things through words, Fleur is her opposite as she would much rather do things through actions. She clearly was in no mindset to talk, so her only way to express herself was through actions and so she was letting out her anger in the kiss she was giving her wife. She grabbed Hermione’s wrists and pinned them to the wall, squeezing them as she pulled away for a quick breath before smashing her lips back to Hermione’s.

Angry kisses with Fleur were explosive. The emotions that are riled up so high are being released and it literally leaves their lips swollen after an angry kiss as the blonde is laying on her possession, anger, and jealousy in the kiss. She shows how she is feeling in the kiss and there is no tenderness behind it. It was punishing and hard, and yet it was welcomed when they occurred.

Both were extremely emotional, and words would not be the best course of action at the moment with how they are feeling. Right now, an apology was last on Fleur’s mind as she kissed her wife and even though they were still mad at each other, the longing which they both had with being apart for a whole was controlling them. Fleur was soon lifting Hermione away from the wall, the brunette wrapping her legs around the blonde’s waist, and carried them to the couch where they continued to let all their emotions go, along with shedding each other from their clothes.

But the type of kiss which Hermione absolutely adores are the soulful kisses.

Veelas are very emotional beings. And they feel everything to the extreme. And the kisses which Fleur gives Hermione which is just filled with so much love is her favourite. Fleur’s love soaks into her body, making her bones tingle and her limbs numb. If love were alive, it would be dancing along her skin like a ballerina, spreading the love all over as Fleur pressed kisses along her skin.

Hermione closes her eyes and revels in the love that Fleur had to give her. Laying in bed and feeling the blonde’s lips trace their mark on every inch of skin is her favorite. Fleur takes her time and draws it out for so long. It is addictive, making the brunette impatient to finally have a proper kiss on the lips but she still loves it so much. Fleur continues her journey, tracing her lips along Hermione’s skin until finally, finally, pressing her lips to Hermione’s.

She cups the brunette’s jaw and she keeps her in place. Her lips just meld with Hermione’s, their bodies press and entwine with one another that it is like they are one. The love which Fleur has for Hermione is pouring into her like light filling a dark room. It was beautiful and perfect.

Just like the woman who loves her with all her heart.


	13. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L for Longing, as Fleur longed for Hermione even if they were in the same room

Fleur was very much in love Hermione, and even when the two of them were close, Fleur seemed to long for her wife anyway.

Clan parties were quite normal, especially since Veelas are naturally very sociable creature. So social gatherings like parties are very frequent, and with Hermione being the wife of the future heir of the clan, it was now expected of her to attend. Hermione didn’t attend that much of the parties when she was just dating Fleur, being in school herself and Fleur being older, and then after graduating from Hogwarts, immediately going into ministry work, and not having the time to attend the parties with Fleur.

But since marrying Fleur, it is sort of an expectation because it would be odd if the wife of the future leader doesn’t attend the clan gatherings. So Hermione had no choice but to attend with Fleur, allowing herself to be dressed up by her veer fashionista wife and then apparating to France at the Delacour’s home.

It is not all bad though. Considering the years she has been with Fleur, she has grown quite close with the other clan members and close family members of the Delacour clan. She is still very close with Andre and Apolline always greats her so happily when she sees her. The older Delacour has always loved Hermione and was the most delighted when Hermione and Fleur announced their engagement. She thinks that Hermione keep’s Fleur’s head on her shoulders and so welcome her into the clan with open arms. And Gabrielle is just as loving towards Hermione as Apolline was. She was protective at first when she met Hermione back in her fourth year, but she soon won the younger veela over.

The party was luxurious after all and despite Hermione not really being a fan of the whole over the top decorating and excess party essentials, she has learnt just to deal with it with a pinch of salt. She married the heiress of the clan after all and she is the paragon of all thing’s luxury and fancy. Besides, she has grown to get used to it all, dating and living with Fleur for so long now that it is just an unnecessary perk with being married to the blonde.

Hermione was busy talking to a few of Fleur’s cousin’s, laughing and smiling with them as Henri, Fleur’s younger cousin, was telling them how he was doing in Beauxbatons and telling them about a prank that he had apparently pulled with his friends on the Transfiguration professor. Henri reminded Hermione a lot of Harry and Ron in their Hogwarts days, so she just smiled unconsciously as he told everyone about his antics, remembering her times back in Hogwarts.

But as she was speaking with Henri and the others, Hermione felt eyes on her and she turned to see her wife gazing at her from across the room, her blue eyes soft and tender while some of the older veela women were speaking to her. She had a flute of champagne in her eyes and a silver dress on which kissed the floor, and her hair was half done up so that a bun was resting loosely on top of her head while the rest of her silver blonde hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall. She looked beautiful as usual and the sight of her always makes the brunette’s heart skip a beat.

While the two of them did arrive together to the party and held hands as they greeted all the family members before the party started, they have otherwise been out of each other’s hair as Fleur was tugged along by fellow veela to talk and discuss certain things while Hermione wondered around on her own to meet with people she was fond of. Hermione was also roped into a very riveting conversation with Andre about an artifact which he had found which had peculiar aftereffects after the curses were taken off of it and soon afterwards, Hermione was being tugged into conversation with Gabrielle and a few of the younger veelas who wished to catch up with the brunette.

So, the married couple haven’t exactly spent time at the party together, but Hermione did not think much of it as she understood that with her wife being an important figure in the clan, other veelas would no doubt want to discuss certain things which only clan members knew about. Hermione knows well enough that some clan secrets can only be kept within the clan, so she didn’t bother to ask about it, even though her ever curious mind always wants to know the answer.

But as Hermione has said before many times, Fleur is extremely affectionate and at things like this, she does tend to get clingy as she loves her wife’s attention being on her all the time. And with them always spending their time together, it was like a fragment of a mirror had been taken away and the emptiness of each other was there.

Fleur looked at Hermione longingly from across the room, her lips turning into a pout while Hermione was still half listening to what Henri was saying and the others comments on his story. The blonde Hermione by her side now, growing tired of all the questions and discussions as all she wanted to do was to experience the party with her wife. Hermione couldn’t help but smile and raised her hand which wasn’t holding her drink to give a small wave to the blonde before turning away to face Henri again just in time as he asked her a question about the technique of the spell he used and if there was anything he could to make it better next time.

Hermione kept talking, smiling as they all listened to her in rapt attention but she jumped slightly when she suddenly felt a chin resting on her shoulder and an arm wrapping itself around her waist. But she quickly knew who it was when she smelt the favourite perfume of Fleur’s which she puts on every morning and the warm breath escaping her lips as she spoke.

“I believe you have taken up enough time with my Hermione. I will be stealing my wife away from you all, thank you.”

While past Hermione would be shocked at such words form the blonde, the present Hermione couldn’t help but smile as Fleur pulled her away, not even bothering to say goodbye to the others as they all just smiled knowingly, apologizing to Fleur for taking up the time of her beloved wife. Veelas and their relatives knew how a veela was with their partner and clinginess is not something unheard of. The older veelas are the same as Fleur, Apolline hugging Andre’s arm tightly as they spoke to fleur’s grandmother. Clinginess and attachment just ran through their genes.

Hermione was then led away by the blonde, the arm around her waist tightening as Fleur led them out the room and onto the balcony for fresh air and for some privacy. They walked to the railing and Fleur gently moved the brunette so that she was in front of her while she partially leaned against the railed, sighing as she hugged Hermione to her and nestled her face in Hermione’s neck. Hermione smiled as she brushed her fingers through Fleur’s hair, her other arm hugged the blonde.

“Rough night?”

“ _Non_ , I just missed you.”

Hermione laughed and leaned away so that she could look at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

“We were literally in the same room. I was right across from you.”

“Yes, but you weren’t in my arms. There’s a difference.” The blonde protested, tugging the brunette closer so that she could press a kiss to her pulse point. “You weren’t by my side. That is where you belong.”

“So clingy.” Hermione said affectionately, turning to press a kiss to Fleur’s forehead. Fleur’s eyes fluttered shut as Hermione pressed her lips to her forehead and she let out a sigh before nestling her face in her neck again.

“I don’t care. I always want you with me.”

“And I will be. I’ll never leave your side.”

“Good, because I will never let you.”

Even though they are in the same room, Fleur still longs for her wife and soon she will take matters into her own hands to satisfy her longing needs. She always craves her wife’s presence, and nothing will stop her from attaining it. Fleur longs for Hermione even if she is not far away and that is proof of how much the blonde depends on her.


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M for Mine, as Fleur never fails to claim Hermione as hers.

Fleur has never been shied away from staking her claim over Hermione, the blonde being territorial enough that she would literally fight someone if it meant they would take away what is hers.

Hermione did find it annoying at first which how much the blonde would claim her, never caring about what others would think as she would be affectionate with the younger which in public. Like when they were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hermione and Ron arguing about something while Harry would add in his two cents while he watched them argue.

“I am telling you, that it won’t work!”

“How do you know! Harry is a fourth year and he-“

“Exactly! He is a fourth year and while I know that Harry is capable of performing big spells, he does not have the time to learn such a hard one in only a few weeks!”

Hermione tensed as felt arms wrap around her suddenly from behind, taking a glance over her shoulder to only turn back to Ron once she realised that it was her girlfriend. Fleur pouted as she and the other French students juts arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast and now, she wished to greet her girlfriend properly after she had a lovely dream about her last night. But it seemed that Hermione had other plans on her mind as she kept arguing with Ron, ignoring the pouting blonde behind her.

“It will work!”

“No, it won’t!”

“Why are you so negative!”

“I am realistic! There is a difference.”

Hermione was honestly starting to get a headache from the back and forth, the red-head not backing down despite his extremely unrealistic expectation which he has placed on his male best friend. Harry was a great wizard, but he was still a fourth year and they cannot expect him to cast a seventh-year spell for the oncoming task. It just was not realistic, and they didn’t have the time.

But as the brunette kept her attention on her friend, she did not realise that the blonde behind her was getting restless and the fact that Ron was taking away Hermione’s attention from her and causing her distress was getting to the blonde, and she wanted to get her girlfriend’s attention back on her. She is here now so her girlfriend’s attention now belongs to her.

“ _Ma Belle_ ”

Fleur’s voice spoke out, her one hand moving to tilt the brunette’s head up in mid argument and she leaned down until she pressed a kiss on her lips, a complete Spiderman kiss which made the brunette squeak in surprise at the sudden kiss, the sensation strange and new. Hermione flushed red and was spluttering as the blonde pulled away, a satisfied smile on her face. Ron and Harry stared at the two with slack jawed, completely taken aback from such display of affection.

“F-Fleur!” Hermione started, embarrassment filling every inch of her body as she now noticed that the whole hall was staring at the display of affection. Fleur smile and slid into the seat beside her, and arm wrapped around her waist.

“What? I am just kissing what is mine.”

Hermione just stared at her in shock, red cheeks and all as she looked at her friends who were as red as she were. She then felt a quick peck to her jaw and she immediately covered her face in embarrassment and ducked down in her seat while she felt the blonde beside her laugh at her embarrassment.

“No need to be shy _mon amour_ , I am yours too.”

* * *

Fleur’s glare could melt metal with how hard she was glaring Eric Flintman, one of the political allies in the ministry. With Hermione’s growing career in politics and other prospects of the ministry of magic, Hermione has grown close with a few of her colleagues, Eric being one of them. He was a fairy man who was kind enough to help Hermione during the late nights that she spends at the ministry pouring over laws and other regulations of the magical world.

Tonight there was a celebration of the law of the House elves being compensated for their service, a big victory to Hermione’s department as she had been working hard to get the law to pass. And as celebration, a party at the leaky cauldron was being held and with Fleur being the support and comfort which the brunette needed during the stressful working days to get the law passed, she was invited as Hermione’s date.

But of course, Fleur has always had a slight distaste towards Hermione’s colleagues, not because they were bad people to say, but because they were rather quite close to Hermione than she would prefer. And Eric was especially someone whom she was very weary of because with how often they have spent their nights together at the ministry made the green monster appear in the blonde and her veins were going green in envy as she watched Hermione laughing at something which Eric was saying.

Even when Fleur headed over to her and wrapped her arms around Hermione’s waist in her usual fashion, Eric and Hermione still spoke animatedly, even though the brunette leaned into her embrace while covering her arms with one hand. Eric flinted his gaze between Hermione and Fleur, unsure if he could still speak while in the blonde’s presence but he decided to continue, both her and Hermione vividly discussing the possibilities of the further effects of the house elves freedom and compensation.

Fleur stayed and listened, her gaze only getting sharper the more Eric made Hermione laugh and her blood was practically boiling when Eric reached out and touched Hermione’s hand which was holding the drink she had ordered not so long ago. Soon, Fleur got the desire that she had to show that Hermione was hers and to stake her claim before he or any of the other colleagues get any ideas that they had shoot their spell to get with the young witch.

Hermione honestly believed that Fleur had nothing to worry about as her eyes were only on her, but she could never control Fleur’s tendencies and they come at the most random times. So when Hermione felt lips on her neck, she paused from the conversation, tensing as she felt Fleur beginning to press light kisses to her neck. Eric’s eyes widened at the gesture, but Hermione closed her eyes for a minute to gather herself before carrying on the conversation, trying her best to ignore the tightening embrace around her waist.

Fleur’s eyes flinted up to look at Eric, who now seemed more distracted the more the blonde was peppering her beloved’s neck in kisses. And when he locked eyes with her again, Fleur made a show and bit down, the skin in her mouth gently being sucked up by the blonde.

Hermione yelped at the sudden bite and Eric’s eyes went as big as saucers and his face resembled the colour of a tomato as he stumered away, backing away while he looked at Hermione in a frenzied way.

“I-I- I will talk to you later! I- I need to get a drink!”

And then he hurried off, leaving behind a red-faced Hermione with a veela attached to her neck, sucking and biting with the intent to leave a mark. Hermione whirled around to face the veela, her lips being removed from Hermione’s neck with a pop and a smirk on her face as Hermione looked at her angrily.

“Fleur!”

“What? I am simply showing him that you are mine.”

Fleur gets very territorial over Hermione and she isn’t shy to stake her claim on her. So, Hermione eventually learns how to be able to make it clear that she is taken for, because each time Fleur stakes her claim, she feels that she could just die of embarrassment. The blonde isn’t afraid to claim what is hers and why should she. Hermione belongs to her and she will make everyone know that.


	15. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N for Needy, because Fleur's need for Hermione is something which cannot be argued.

Fleur may be very strong witch, veela, and person as a whole, but she was very much needy for Hermione. She has always been affectionate with the younger witch and constantly craves for her attention. The veela is naturally an independent woman, and yet her neediness towards Hermione is almost worrying.

Hermione did once think that Fleur’s constant need for touch was a problem, but when she read some veela books, as well as asking a few of Fleur’s fellow veela, she learnt that it was very much normal. Veelas are incredibly affectionate with their partners and their need for their partner’s attention and love was something which was ingrained in their roots, and so Hermione was often the victim of Fleur’s constant neediness.

Hermione is not one who is a fan to PDA, whilst Fleur is the exact opposite. She claimed Hermione right in front of others to not only ward others off from her, but also so that she can have the satisfaction of the younger witch reciprocating her affection. But Hermione has learnt to deal with the affectionate gestures from the blonde, understanding that it is something that just comes with the job of being with a veela.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but in a veelas case, absence is close to torture to them. Once a veela finds a partner they are devoted to, they become incredibly attached and the neediness increases twentyfold when they are reunited with their love. And the worst of it was when Hermione and Fleur reunited after the Malfoy manor ordeal.

Fleur cared for Hermione, along with Ron and Harry at Shell cottage but her main concern was Hermione. And nobody blamed her. The two of them had been separated for so long with no means of contact, unknowing if the other was dead or alive. And for Fleur to be kept in the dark for so long about Hermione’s whereabouts, her neediness for her just increased twentyfold. She had to be near Hermione, her body wrapped up in her arms while the Fleur reminded herself that Hermione was now safe and alive. She needed the brunette; she needed her so much.

And Hermione needed her two.

The whole time they were gathering their strength at Shell cottage, the two of them didn’t leave each other’s arms even once. Wherever Hermione went, Fleur followed. And wherever Fleur went, Hermione followed. They couldn’t stand being separated from each other again and craved each other’s presence. They gave each other the comfort they have been missing during this entire war. And their desperation and longing for each other was especially revealed at night.

Hermione woke up to the cries coming from the blonde, her eyes blurrily looking up to see tears running down her cheeks, cries leaving her lips as she seemed to be having a nightmare.

“Hermione. Hermione. HERMIONE!”

Fleur shot up from the bed, screaming her name in her sleep and again as she woke up, looking around desperately before settling on the brunette who looked at her with such longing. Immediately Fleur tackled her, wrapping her arms around her and nestling her face in her neck as she cried, stroking Hermione’s back as if to remind herself that Hermione was real. And Hermione hugged her back.

“I-I-T was horrible. I-I saw you…with a death eater…a-and they just-“

“Shhh Fleur, it was just a nightmare.”

The whole time the trio had been here, it has been the blonde to comfort her when the nightmares of Bellatrix torturing her and the whole ordeal at Malfoy Manor. Fleur has been the one being her rock, holding her as she cried and was terrorized by nightmares. She has been so loving and gentle with her. But even the strongest of people have weaknesses and fears and Fleur’s was obvious as she had nightmares of losing Hermione, seeing her life getting ended right before her eyes.

“Please _ma belle_ , please…please don’t leave again.”

Hermione knew she couldn’t promise that. It was only a matter of time before the trio have to leave again to hunt for the rest of the horcruxes. Hermione made a commitment to help Harry end this war and she intended in carrying out that promise. But with the whimpering blonde in her arms, she knew that her heart was split into to. Fleur _needed_ her. She needed her so much that the absence between the two of them has caused her to have nightmares and to become entirely dependent on the younger witch to just continue having the will to live. She needed Hermione so much that if she lost her, then her life is just not worth living.

“I won’t die Fleur. I promise you that.”

Hermione had to give the blonde some kind of comfort and she knew that she needed some kind of promise from the brunette that she and her will be okay. That they will come out of this in the end. Fleur knew what the brunette has done but she didn’t say anything. She just continued to whimper like a young child in her girlfriend’s arms, pressing herself as close as she can and fitting their bodies together like perfect puzzle pieces.

They had to make it out alive. Both of their futures depended on it.

* * *

They fulfilled the promise to each other and made it out alive. They won. Voldemort was defeated and the magical world was at peace again. And Fleur and Hermione finally could look forward to their lives together.

It was no surprise that the two were inseparable after the war. With Hermione starting her work at the ministry and Fleur continuing her curse breaking work at Gringotts, as well as carrying out veela duties in France, the two were busy but they still kept each other satisfied in terms of love and intimacy.

But that doesn’t mean that the war left them unscathed. Like everything after the wall, there were certain after-effects. And some of those after-effects could be seen in the younger generations, as well as the one who suffered through the ordeal.

Veelas feel emotions a lot stronger than humans do, so what Hermione would be feeling well be felt five times more with Fleur. So when they argue, Fleur’s anger is much more volumized than Hermione’s and when they are sad, Fleur is in a much deeper slump than Hermione is. And with the effect of the two being separated for so long during the war when Hermione was helping Harry in his hunt for the horcruxes, that did leave a slight scar in the blonde and Hermione still deals with it to this day.

Hermione jumped when she felt arms wrap around her, familiar lips pressing against her neck while she heard a sigh of relief leaving the hugger.

“You’re here.” Fleur whispered, leaning her forehead against the back of Hermione’s head while they stood on the outside balcony.

Hermione immediately touched Fleur’s hands which were interlinking at her stomach and rubbed them gently. She had woken up in the night and felt the need for some fresh air, so she quietly crept out of bed and opened the balcony doors to Fleur’s room in France. It was a cool evening and even though it was in the early hours of the morning, there was still a magical view outside. France was a beautiful place, and the sights don’t wane even at night-time.

“Yes. I just needed some fresh air.” Hermione said. Fleur’s grip around her waist tightened.

“I thought you were gone.” Fleur’s voice was delicate, brushing her nose along Hermione’s neck before pressing a soft kiss to it. Hermione sighed.

Fleur’s neediness has taken a turn ever since the war. Like Hermione had said before, veelas feel much more intensely than humans do and with her separation from the brunette during the earlier ages of their relationship has definitely left a scar. She has become more needy and she needs conformation that the brunette is still there and the life that she has been living now isn’t just a dream.

“I’m here Fleur, and I will never leave you.”

Hermione turned around in Fleur’s arms and cupped her cheeks, her thumbs tenderly stroke those high cheekbones that she loves so much. Blue, fragile eyes gazed at her, showing the pain that the blonde has suffered and the longing that she has for the brunette. Fleur was a tortured soul just as Hermione was and the brunette knows that her neediness is just a sign of how much she loves the brunette. That she will rather suffer the cruciatus curse than to be separated from the younger witch again. She can’t handle losing Hermione again.

Hermione leaned up and Fleur met her halfway, lips fitting with one another like two perfect puzzle pieces. They have been married for a while now and yet each kiss still feels like the first. Fleur pressed Hermione close to her, her hands splayed on the brunette’s back, greedily feeling the bare back of the brunette which was exposed in her night gown. Hermione pulled away with a slight gasp and looked tenderly at Fleur, who pressed her forehead against hers.

“I need you Hermione. So much so that I don’t know what I’ll do if you ever left me.” Fleur whispered, desperation in her voice as she stares at her wife, the only woman to make her feel so weak. Hermione rubbed Fleur’s head with her own.

“And I need you too. I love you and I will never leave.”

Fleur just responded with a hug, sighing as she hugged the younger witch tightly, needing to feel her against her own body while Hermione wrapped her own around the blonde. They both needed each other, and it has probably gotten to the point of worrying after the war, but it was okay,

Fleur may be needy, but she is needy within reason. It is not her fault. The war was the cause of the scars inflicted on all people who lived through it, Hermione and Fleur not exempted. But the blonde’s neediness is proof to her commitment and dependence on the brunette for happiness. Her love is pure and has no bounds. Just like Hermione loves Fleur with all her heart.


	16. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O for Overprotective, because Fleur will defend Hermione no matter the circumstance

Veelas are very protective over their own for obvious reasons. Family, friends and most especially partners. Fleur is no exception of this protectiveness and when it comes to Hermione, Fleur’s protectiveness shows tenth fold. Guess overprotective is something which veelas just are when it comes to their partners.

It was not out of the ordinary for Fleur to lash out sometimes. The blonde could have quite the temper and being the proud creature she is, once she feels that she or someone that she cares for has been disrespected, then hell hath no fury like a veela’s scorn.

Hermione would say that she has grown used to insults and another attempts of bullying from Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Most of the time she just holds her head up high and will just keep walking, not bothering to associate herself with pureblood simpletons. While the brunette is used to such treatments, having the usual slurs tossed in her direction, she did not take into consideration on how her girlfriend will react when she hears such things. She was just as shocked as Malfoy was when he called her mudblood just as Fleur was walking around the corner with the other French students.

Hermione saw the look of shock which flashed through Malfoy’s expressions before he was suddenly sent hurtling backwards, a spell knocking him off his feet while the caster was stalking towards him angrily, eyes blazing a bright gold and feathers flourishing down her neck. Hermione watched in shock as Fleur stalked towards Malfoy, her eyes dead set on her target as the pureblood boy shuffled on his backside on the floor, crawling backwards in fear at the ranging veela who was heading towards him.

And with the obvious connection that Hermione has with their future leader and friend, the other veelas showed just as much anger as Fleur did and drew their wands and quickly disarmed the other Slytherin students who were rushing to Malfoy’s aid. Malfoy screamed when he was suddenly hit by another spell, unable to avoid it as Fleur casted it with lightning speed and before he could scurry away, Fleur was grabbing hold of the front of his robes and was lifting him off his feet and slamming him against the wall of the courtyard.

Everyone froze as they watched the scene unravel. No one has truly seen an enraged veela before and with Fleur and the others shifting before their very eyes, it was a terrifying yet mesmerising sight. Their feathers gleamed in the sunlight and their silver eyes were like looking at a freshly polished galleon. Hermione was not as shocked as everyone else though as she has seen the veelas at stages of anger, so she shook herself out of her trance quickly before heading towards Fleur, who was snarling angrily at the Malfoy heir.

“ _Comment oses-tu! Espèce de bâtard arrogant et grossier_!” 

While Hermione is still trying to learn some French, she did not understand what the blonde was saying along with everyone else, but she did know it was not good. Even though Malfoy couldn’t understand what she was saying, it did not matter as he was beyond terrified. He couldn’t even retort back as Fleur suddenly had her hand on his throat and she was squeezing, not controlling her strength at all.

Hermione knew if the blonde kept at it, Malfoy will most like get killed so even though she would love to see Malfoy get a taste of his own medicine, this was just too extreme. She walked over to her girlfriend and placed her hand on her forearm.

Golden eyes snapped to the side and locked themselves with her own honey one, rage and wrath in them which promise death to the one receiving the look. But Hermione was not afraid. She looked at Fleur with soft eyes and gently rubbed along her forearm, from her elbow to her wrist in an attempt to calm her down.

“Fleur…I know you’re angry, but you need to calm down. He’s not worth it, really.”

While it was clear that the blonde was still angry, Hermione spotted the flash of gentleness in those golden orbs and Fleur closed her eyes and took a deep shaky breath before she started to even out her breathing, keeping her eyes closed as her feathers slowly began to dissipate and her body began to relax. Fleur’s eyes snapped open again and they were once again their beautiful blue and she looked at Hermione with a gentle gaze before sharpening it and snapping her head back at Malfoy.

By now the boy was going purple in the face and Fleur released him with a disgusted scoff. Malfoy slumped to the floor, choking on the air he so desperately needed, and Fleur sneered down at him before pointing her wand at him in warning.

“If you ever call Hermione such a disgusting name ever again, I will be sure that you will never be able to speak again.”

Malfoy looked up at her in sheer terror, unable to get a word out as he was still trying to recover from the ordeal. Fleur then scoffed again and turned around, grabbing Hermione by the hand in a gentle hold before tugging her away, snapping some French to her fellow veelas who immediately began to follow her, all beginning to calm down as well now that Hermione is out of harm’s way.

Hermione didn’t say anything as Fleur led her and the others back to the carriage, knowing better than to refuse the blonde’s obvious intentions that she had. Guess she won’t be able to do her homework, she might have to pull another all nighter because Fleur obviously was not going to give her time to do it at all.

Hermione was used to the carriage by now and so she knew the route to Fleur’s room like the back of her hand. She still didn’t say anything as she was dragged there, not even to say goodbye to the others who just looked knowingly in her direction. Fleur opened the door and let Hermione walk in first without letting go of her hand and then walked in after her, closing the door behind her.

Immediately, she was pulled into a hug. And Hermione returned it immediately as she knew that the blonde was on edge at the moment, nearly killing a Hogwarts student as her feeling of protectiveness filled her after hearing Hermione being called such a disgusting name.

“Fleur, I’m okay. Really”

“Well, I’m not.”

Fleur tightened her hold on the brunette and whispered something in French in her hair before pressing a kiss to her hairline.

“For him to call you such a thing, I honestly just want to go-“

“He is not worth it Fleur, I’m telling you.”

“I don’t care. No one calls you that. No one.”

Hermione just sighed before nuzzling the blonde in the neck, the veela’s protective hold tightening as she whispered more French words into her hair. Hermione didn’t put up a fight at all as she was soon lifted up and carried to the bed where the blonde proceeded to cuddle her, peppering her face in kisses while hugging her close.

* * *

The wedding of Amber and her wife was a beautiful scene to watch. Hermione did not expect an invite to the wedding but being Fleur’s girlfriend was probably the obvious reason of why she was. Even though she did not know the girl well, she was happy for her and clapped joyfully as Amber leaned in to kiss her wife, her cheeks hurting from all the smiling.

The reception was just as grand as the wedding. Andre was not kidding when he told her that Veela’s love weddings and have the grand taste of extravagant design. But it was beautiful, and Hermione could appreciate all the planning and hard work that the clan had gone through to make such a perfect setting for a wedding reception.

Hermione joined in the festivities and has danced until her feet are sore with Fleur, who showed no signs of stopping at all. Clearly with the wedding feels, Fleur has been a bit more amorous than usual, so the brunette thankfully retreated from the dancing floor with a red face, needing a break from the blonde’s wandering hands and insistent kisses.

She slumped down into one of the chairs, grabbing the goblet of panting out her drink choice before it magically filled itself with the liquid. Hermione took a big gulp from it and sighed as she slumped back into the backrest. Just five minutes. That is all she needs.

But she felt a poke on her side and turned her head to see Gabrielle looking at her with a disapproving look, making the brunette raise her eyebrow in question as she wondered just what has angered the younger veela.

“You and Fleur are so gross.” She said with a disgusted scowl on her face.

Hermione couldn’t help but burst out laughing, not expecting such a thing to hear from the young girl. She smiled and kept chuckling at younger silver haired veela.

“I’m sorry Gabrielle, I didn’t realise we had an audience.”

“You have to be joking. Everyone can see you two kissing and being gross.”

Hermione blushed at that fact being pointed out but still keep her gaze levelled with the annoyed blue eyes which were staring at her.

“I’m sorry then for being gross with your sister.” Gabrielle gagged and shook her head, visibly trembling with her eyes closed.

“I’m scarred from the sight. It such a gross thing to see.”

“Well then don’t look!”

Both Gabrielle and Hermione jumped at the older veela’s interruption, her eyes protectively shining as she walked to Hermione’s side and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging her protectively.

“If I want to be gross with my girlfriend, then I will be gross with my girlfriend. She’s mine after all.”

“Fleur-“

“At least do it when people aren’t watching!” Gabrielle exclaimed, looking at her sister defiantly. But Fleur just glared at her, not backing down for even a second.

“I am not ashamed of showing my love to Hermione and nor will I hide it. What do I have to be ashamed of? Nothing, thank you!”

And with hat, Hermione was tugged out of her chair and dragged away from the annoyed Gabrielle, Fleur pulling her into her arms as they reached the middle of the dance floor and kissed the brunette fervently, her hands grasping at Hermione’s back intensely.

“You’re mine and I’m not afraid to show it.” Fleur whispered against her lips before going in for another kiss.”

Fleur is very protective over Hermione and her relationship, and any possible disrespect or insult, be it big or small, the blonde will be lunging in with fire in her eyes. Veela’s protect what is theirs and Hermione belongs to Fleur, so obviously she will protect her from anything. And even though the blonde can be reckless at times, Hermione couldn’t help but smile at her actions.

It’s nice to feel protected for once. Even if the blonde does tend to be a bit extreme in protecting her.


	17. Passionate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P for Passionate, because Fleur's passion for Hermione only increases through the years

Fleur is an incredibly passionate creature. Veelas are the epitome of love, passion, and desire and with Fleur naturally being very high into her emotions, Fleur’s passion is matched with the heavens and her love and passion for her wife is something which others sometimes envy, wishing that they had someone like Fleur doting on them so.

Fleur is passionate about things she cares about. And with veelas naturally being a proud creature, Fleur is incredibly passionate about her culture and heritage and she is not shy at all about enthusing over it when someone asks, keeping the clan secrets still secrets of course. But Hermione remembers in her Hogwarts days in the early stages of her relationship with Fleur did she realise just how passionate the blonde was over her heritage.

Veelas are very much like humans, but they do have differences and abilities that normal people would not have. They are much more linked to their emotions and are the distant cousins of sirens. Their thrall is literally their emotions in a sort of invisible shroud. It is naturally enticing to those who are weak minded, and so is the result of people turning into a babbling mess when they are close to a veela because their thrall completely overwhelms their senses, giving them a sort of euphoric, exciting feeling, which numbs the mind and turns them into fools who wish to impress them.

Most people are unable to resist the allure of a veelas thrall. Even woman are affected, but their states tend to move more into the direction of envy and jealousy. So, either or, the veelas have deluded victims in their path, some trying to woo them while others condemn them. It is not easy. Hermione has seen enough example of the varied reactions to the veelas in Hogwarts. Lavender and Parvati were not excluded as Hermione once woke up to them plotting a prank on the veela clan, which was thankfully stopped by Hermione before they could carry anything out.

But then there are those who are not affected by the thrall at all. Only those with a strong enough mind and will be able to withstand the temptation of the thrall and carry on as if it doesn’t exist. And that is usually what peaks a veela’s interest. That was the matter of fact of why Fleur became so attracted to Hermione, because the younger witch wasn’t affected by the thrall of all. Her reactions were genuine, and she showed no contempt towards the blonde, definitely annoyance although because of the blonde’s constant need to pounce on her at any moment she could find before she decided to befriend the blonde.

One must know, that once you have captured a veelas heart then there is no way of escaping them. And Hermione had unknowingly captured Fleur’s heart when they met and the months following the first library incident, Hermione treated Fleur just like she would to anyone and that is what made the blonde fall for her more. And eventually, Hermione developed feelings for the blonde as well, actually looking forward to seeing the heiress again and unable to hide the smile anymore each time she got pounced by the older girl.

A veela is an ideal lover and their love for you will never dwindle. Hermione learnt this through the years that she has been together with Fleur. Fleur is just as passionate about her love for Hermione as she is about her heritage. Hermione always feels wanted and desired by the blonde and she trusts that Fleur will never wane because in exchange of stealing the blonde’s heart, she gave hers and she knows that Fleur won’t break it.

And Fleur is not afraid to show how passionate she is about Hermione, her love ringing so clearly as she spoke to the guests who had attended their wedding. She had Hermione’s hand in hers and she looked at Hermione will such passionate eyes that it made the brunette’s body feel so warm as Fleur spoke without looking away from her now wife.

“I never thought I would find someone who would match me so well. My Hermione is smart, pure, and so wonderful. I still cannot believe that she agreed to spend the rest of her life with me, but I am so thankful that she did. You are my air _ma belle_. You are everything I didn’t know I needed. You are the reason why I wake up in the morning and the reason why I keep carrying on. No matter what, I know I can always come to you and feel safe. I know that you will never judge me, and you will never let nay harm come to me even though half the time I ask for it. You never push me away and accept me all for what I am. You are my everything Hermione. You are my light, my air, and my home. My home whom I will always come to and spend with for the rest of my existence.”

Hermione didn’t know that she was crying until Fleur leaned down and began to kiss them away, oblivious to the whooping cheers from all of the wedding guests as they watched the couple’s affectionate gestures. Nobody could deny how passionate Fleur was about her wife. She is happy and proud of being able to wear a ring on her finger which shows her commitment to the younger witch. Even till this day, Fleur has never taken her wedding ring off. Not even for showers, or for other events where she was instructed to so that she appears more desirable to those single-folk who are interested in working with her and the bank.

Fleur will never look at anyone but Hermione. Hermione is her one and only and she says so all the time. The clan has told the younger brunette just how much she gushes about Hermione, be it either innocent boasting of her wife’s achievements, or even as far as intimate details which _should not_ be shared with others. Hermione blushes every time when the other veelas smirk and then ask of her to teach their own partners her tricks to make a veela completely at their mercy like Hermione does to Fleur at night. But just what can she do? She knows that Fleur won’t stop it because it is completely natural for veelas to speak about such things with each other. But she still would like for her not to be teased about it by the others.

But when the two become intimate, Hermione’s heart is racing, matching the beat of the blonde’s as the two of them lock lips, the blonde on top of her and taking the lead as she begins to unbutton Hermione’s shirt. Fleur’s lips are like a drug to Hermione and it is the same for the blonde as she keeps melding her lips with Hermione’s in a desperate attempt to keep tasting her lips. Fleur pulls away, their breaths intermixing and her golden eyes flashing and staring deeply into Hermione’s with a compete passionate look.

“Je t’aime.” She says breathily, looking intently at Hermione as she waited for the response which Hermione always gives after she gives such a confession to her, acting like it is the first time all over again.

“I love you too.” Hermione breathes before being met with another passionate kiss, much more passionate than the previous and only promised to be increased as the night goes on.

Fleur is incredibly passionate in her relationship with Hermione and it never dwindles or wanes. When a veela falls in love, it will be impossible for them to fall out of love. Their entire world shifts once they meet the one and Fleur’s shifted in her seventh year when she had met the fourth-year brunette at Hogwarts. Despite the interruptions in the relationship through the years, Fleur’s passion never died and even till now, it still grows like a fire in a forest.


	18. Quirky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q for Quirky, as Hermione finds new aspects to Fleur's personality which can be quite opposite of her princess persona

Fleur may have a certain persona when she is public, adopting the usual ice queen façade like most veelas do. But nothing is hidden from Hermione and the younger witch is a clear witness to how quirky Fleur Delacour actually is. She may appear elegant to others, but Hermione knows the true side of the blonde, something which not many get to see.

One would expect Fleur to hold all semblance to an elegant lady. She looks like a princess, sounds like a princess, and acts like a princess so you would expect the most elegant behaviour expected of that of a lady. And most of the time, Fleur does show that side, having a cold persona added along with it for extra measure to cold that cold allure. She no doubt fits the royalty image and with being the future leader of the veela clan in France, she was practically royalty with her parents and sister.

But then there is her complete quirky side.

With Fleur growing up on the spoilt side, she did have the most peculiar reactions when Hermione took her out to the muggle world and exposing her to that muggle side of her life. She was fascinated by everything and she had the most out of the world reactions to things which seem too simple to Hermione.

“You must…fish for the toy?”

Apparently, the claw machine game for stuff animals was something which Fleur could not wrap her head around. While Hermione is not much of an arcade person herself, she can appreciate the entertainment one can get from one and so she decided to lead the blonde to one in the neighbourhood, curious to see how she would adapt to it as there is nothing like an arcade in the wizarding world.

“Well, in a way. You must put in a token and then you have thirty seconds to try get a toy.”

“But you are giving it money, shouldn’t you be given it automatically? You paid for it.”

“But that’s not the point of the game Fleur. It feels much more worthwhile if you earn it.”

“This is a strange contraption. Robbing people of their money. Fishing for something is easy.” Fleur said, turning her head and staring at the claw machine as if it offended her in some way. Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She held up a token and looked pointedly at her girlfriend.

“Why don’t you give it a try? Surely someone of your calibre should be able to do something so simply then, hmm?” She put out the bait and the blonde took a bite, hook line and sinker. She smiled confidently at the brunette before turning towards the machine.

“But of course. I am beyond capable of doing this.” She said, pushing the token into the machine and grabbing the console as the countdown began.

.....

….

…

..

.

“You insolent box! You shall not mock me like this!”

“F-Fleur, I really think that you should give it a rest now.”

“I shall not! You shall have your bear if it kills me!”

“I would rather not have that thank you!”

Fleur has finally experienced the pain as all muggle people when it comes to the claw machine. Turns out fishing for something isn’t as easy and Fleur had expected it to be and so the blonde was now on a warpath, golden feathers sprouting every few seconds each time the bear dropped from the claw.

“We have been here for an hour Fleur! Come on!”

“No! I shall not be defeated!”

Any type of princess image of the blonde which people had in mind was completely shattered at the behaviour of the blonde. She was aggressive and almost on the edge of hysterical with her failings of getting a prize bear from the claw machine. Hermione has never seen the blonde react in such a contrasting way before, so it was a surprise to see this side of Fleur’s personality. She has always known that Fleur was competitive but not to this degree. They have spent two-hundred pounds already! While money is no object when it comes to Fleur, the muggle side of Hermione was just making her stomach into a rock at such a waste of money. And just for a bear.

“Come on Fleur, you’re kind of causing a scene. Let’s go.”

Hermione tried tugging her girlfriend away, but she might as well as been pulling a concrete pillar because the blonde didn’t budge. She stayed right where she was, glaring heatedly at the glass that Hermione was afraid that she would melt it in a magical temper. It has happened, trust her.

“Fleur come on. It’s just a stupid bear. I don’t need it.” She tried pushing, her hands tugging at the blonde’s arm to try get her removed from the game before she destroys it. But she then let out a squeak when Fleur suddenly whirled around and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and pressed her lips to hers in a quick, but fiery kiss. She pulled away after a few seconds before looking at Hermione seriously.

“This box is keeping a toy for you captive. I will not allow it to beat in a humiliating fashion. My pride as a Delacour will not allow it.”

And then just like that, Fleur turned around to insert another token into the machine, starting the whole process again. Hermione sighed before shaking her head. There was no use. Once Fleur decides on something, it is impossible to get her to change her mind. So deciding to simply leave the blonde be, she turned around and walked off to a random part of the arcade. Maybe there is a dancing beat game she can play.

Another hour passed when Hermione found herself being found by her girlfriend again, a victorious smile on her face as she held a bear in her arms and a bag in another which looked a little bit heavy. Hermione’s eyes zeroed in on the bag, but she was quickly distracted by a blonde who swooped in for an excited kiss.

“I did it Hermione! I beat it! I showed it the wrath of Fleur Delacour! Here, this is for you!”

Fleur shoved the toy bear into her arms, smiling proudly at her while Hermione held the fluffy teddy bear in her hands, smiling at the limitless effort which Fleur put in just to get her the bear. She leaned up on her toes and pressed a kiss to Fleur’s lips.

“Thank you.” She said, earning herself a wide grin from the blonde. But then she glanced at the bag which she was carrying.

“But what is that?”

“Oh, all the tokens from the machine.” Fleur said plainly. Hermione snapped her head to the blonde, her jaw dropping in shock.

“All the tokens from- Fleur, did you just rob the machine!”

“It robbed me of my money and time, so I was just returning the favour! That bear is rightfully yours and it has the cheek to keep all the money and not let us have it.”

“Fleur, you can’t just steal things! How did you even get them out of the machine?”

“Magic.”

Hermione groaned and held the bridge of her nose. There was seriously no winning with the blonde. And seeing the blonde’s haughty expression, she knew better than to do anything about. She sighed.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“You can kiss me for starters.”

Hermione couldn’t even put up a fight as a smirking Fleur just wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and swooped in for a kiss, swallowing any type of objection from the younger witch. Hermione couldn’t help but sigh mentally. For someone who had such a princess outlook on life, she seriously had some quirky aspects to her personality. But she loves her nonetheless and that will never change.


	19. Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R for Romantic, as Fleur's romantic heart is so unrivaled by any sort of fairy tale prince

Most girls dream of their prince charming, but Hermione found that she didn’t have to. Instead, she got an heiress who is the most romantic person you will ever come to know. Fleur is incredibly romantic, and she outclasses any kind of prince in the fairy tales. Fleur is never shy to woo the brunette and quite frankly, she enjoys it because she loves showing how much she treasures and loves the brunette.

Everything which Fleur does is with thought and care towards the brunette. A veela’s love is one of the most powerful things in the world and wars between clans have been fought because of the love of a veela getting hurt, tainted, or disrespected in any way. Love is the emotion which drives all veela’s and the one who captures a veela’s heart will receive so much love that at times can be too much to handle.

Since the beginning, Fleur has been romantic in her actions towards Hermione. Before they were dating, Fleur made it no secret that she was interested in the brunette, the whole of Hogwarts actually taking bets to see just how long the young witch can fight off the affections of the veela, the bets only getting higher and higher the longer Hermione tried persevering.

It was embarrassing for Hermione at first, as Fleur’s romantic gestures were something that the brunette was not used to, with no one taking a romantic interest in her before. She literally wished that the ground would swallow her up when Fleur would send her a love letter in the morning, the messages being delivered by owl and would contain one type of surprise and another. Ginny didn’t bother hiding her laughter when one of the letters which Fleur sent had bubbles float out of it, shaped in hearts and each time a bubble popped, a few musical notes were heard which formed a serenade for the younger witch.

Even when Hermione eventually did agree to be Fleur’s girlfriend, the romantic gestures did not stop there. Fleur could not go even an hour without commentating on something which she found attractive on the brunette, making the younger witch blush every time while Fleur would just smile and kiss her. She had no shame with how cheesy some of the words she was saying sounded, as she was just giving her honest opinion.

_“I never did like brown before, but I do now because that is the colour of your eyes.”_

_“I love watching you read, you look adorable when you furrow your eyebrows like that.”_

_“I love yours lips, do you think they can meet mine?”_

_“Ma belle, if you bite your lip like that, I cannot be responsible for what happens.”_

_“I love your hair; I can play with it for hours.”_

_“I love it when you blush, red is my favourite colour on you.”_

There is no end to the amount of love which Fleur has for Hermione and gifts were something which Hermione just grew used to. Jewels, flowers, chocolates, rare books which Hermione was always shocked that Fleur managed to get hold of. Fleur knew Hermione and just knew how to melt the brunette’s walls.

But the most memorable romantic gesture that Fleur made was the night when she proposed to her.

It was a rather private affair, despite Fleur usually being a fan of being at social gatherings. She had a dinner prepared for them near the sea, renting out a muggle cottage for the weekend for the two of them. Hermione still wonders when the blonde had prepared it, but she must have set it up while Hermione was changing into the dress which Fleur had gotten for her. Because once Hermione walked out of the room, she was shocked to see Fleur in a sun dress, smiling at her softly with the doors to the beach wide open and revealing on the sand a small picnic which she had prepared for them.

Fleur took her hand and guided her outside, the evening air cool and the sound of the waves being the only music which Fleur had to offer as she walked across the sand with Hermione, helping her onto the blanket she had set up. She smiled and sat down beside her, pressing a kiss to her hand while Hermione just shook her head with a smile.

She shouldn’t be surprised that Fleur made a midnight picnic for them, as Fleur often finds ways to make each date that they have together different and meaningful.

The food which was in the basket was surprising as well. Fleur is often used to having food prepared for her, being brought up on the spoilt side, but Hermione was surprised to find that all the food in the basket was made by the heiress herself. Of course, Hermione did get a smack on the arm from the blonde when she asked if the kitchen had burned down, a scowl on her face.

“I burnt only two things! Otherwise, it is all edible!”

Laughing and knowing that Fleur will probably sulk now, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blonde’s lips, the frown immediately being replaced with a smile.

“I know, I’m just teasing.”

“Hmph!”

But the food which Fleur made was delicious. There was a pasta of some sort, meatballs, veggie bake and brownies, topped off with some champagne which the blonde had popped off and poured for them. She was smiling tenderly at Hermione the entire time, often having to be snapped out her trance several times by the brunette who was beginning to look at her concern.

Fleur does get loss in her thoughts of admiration for Hermione before, but tonight it seemed a bit excessive and eventually Hermione couldn’t help but ask, wanting to know if it were something which she could help with.

“Yes…there is something you can help me with.” Fleur said, turning to the basket and digging in it. Hermione sat up a bit straight.

“Okay, what is it?”

“Well, you can say yes to me.”

“Yes to what?”

“To being my wife.”

And that is when Hermione was for once swept off her feet, the air in her throat choking her as she snapped her gaze to the shining object in Fleur’s hand, the diamond shimmering in the moonlight. Fleur was holding it tightly and she had the most tender look in her eyes as she reached out and took one of Hermione’s hands in hers.

“Hermione, you have made me the happiest I have ever been. The time I spend with you, it is the time I cherish the most. I look forward to seeing you smile, to hear you laugh, and to hear you say my name. You complete me Hermione and I want to be able to grow together with you until we are old and grey. Please Hermione, I beg of you to say yes. Will you marry me?”

The answer was so clear in Hermione’s head, but she the first thing she did after the shock wore off was to launch herself at Fleur and kiss her, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s neck as she kissed her passionately. Fleur’s arms wrapped around Hermione’s waist, returning the kiss immediately. When they pulled away from each other, they rested their foreheads against each other, panting from the lack of air and eyes locked, hope filled in Fleur’s as she gazed at Hermione.

“Is that…?”

“A yes. Definitely a yes Fleur.” Hermione said, a wide smile stretching across her face.

Tears filled Fleur’s eyes and she chocked back a sob as she raised the ring between them and took Hermione’s left hand away from her neck and held it between them before sliding the ring onto her finger with a shaky hand.

“Perfect fit.” The blonde said out loud, before lifting Hermione hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the ring and looking at Hermione while doing so. “Mine.”

“And forever more.” Hermione said, tears escaping her eyes as well before Fleur launched herself at Hermione, pushing her onto the blanket and pressing her lips against hers in another passionate kiss.

Fleur’s need for romance has never died down, not even after they got married. They may have gotten subtler, but her love hasn’t decreased. Preparing special dinners at the end of the week to celebrate a successful work week, special dates, presents, flowers every Friday, and so much more. Fleur has a romantic heart, and it is only filled with love for Hermione. And Hermione treasures every single gesture.


	20. Sincere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S for Sincere, as Fleur's love for Hermione was the most sincere thing in the world.

When love ages, often is travelled with doubt. Along the stages of a relationship, one might doubt their partner’s intentions or feelings towards them, which may lead to a falling out or just an all-out end of a relationship. But luckily Hermione never had to worry about such a thing. She knows that everything that Fleur does for her and to her is sincere. Fleur’s love for Hermione powers through everything and Hermione has never doubted the blonde’s love for her because she knows just how sincere the veela is.

While the two did start dating in their teenage years, immature jealousy did occur and with Hermione only being a mid-teen by the time the two started dating, she did worry at stage of her relationship with Fleur because her self-esteem was not entirely as comfortable as it is in her adult life. Fleur is obviously very beautiful and the rumours that were attached to a veela was something that Hermione tried her best to ignore but even the brightest witch of her age went through times of self-doubt and embarrassment. As well as the rumours about Fleur back in France before she even met Hermione.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel insecure when she heard rumours floating around Hogwarts with Fleur possibly flirting with Cedric Diggory during Potions class, as well as the two of them discussing something quietly in the corridors between classes, looking quite secretive to everyone. Even though Hermione knew that it was probably just blown out of proportion, as the most common of Hogwarts students would believe any outrageous gossip, courtesy of Rita Skeeter and her rubbish writing, the childish aspect of Hermione’s mind couldn’t help but feel a blow at the rumours.

Fleur wouldn’t do something long that. Yes, she was naturally very flirty with Hermione, something which the Fleur thoroughly enjoys as she loves watching Hermione turn into a lovely blushing pink. But she wouldn’t be like that with Cedric, especially since it was quite well known around Hogwarts that the Hufflepuff golden boy was in a relationship with Cho Chang, something with greatly depressed Harry.

Hermione shouldn’t believe it. She shouldn’t. She should believe in her girlfriend and not those who love to talk behind the blonde’s back, ensuring that Hermione knew about her past conquests back in Beauxbatons throughout her school years before she arrived at Hogwarts. Fleur took up so much time and effort when it came to pursuing Hermione, so surely the love and words that she tells the brunette are sincere and are not just words to get her into her bed. Surely Fleur was sincere.

When she later met up with Fleur that day, she tried her best to push such thoughts out of her mind. And she found she didn’t have to struggle with that as Fleur’s lips provided a great distraction to the younger witch as Hermione bit bottom lip to stop herself from moaning as Fleur paid attention to the brunette’s neck, nipping at the delicate skin, and sucking at it. Fleur pulled away with a small ‘pop’ from her neck and grinned widely at her.

“I love the way you taste _Ma Belle_.” And again, Hermione changed into that shade of pink that Fleur so dearly loves.

“S-Shut up.”

“I know quite a few ways which you can do that for me.” Fleur burst out into laughter as Hermione’s hands shoved her head away, her cheeks turner redder which just delighted the blonde.

While Hermione allowed herself to be teased and distracted by the blonde’s ministrations, she still couldn’t stop the small voice whispering to her about the sincerity behinds Fleur’s words and actions. She admits to herself that she loves the blonde and Fleur has the brunette’s heart in her hands which she can do anything to because Hermione willingly gave it to her. But just the knowledge of how Fleur was like before she even came to Hogwarts worried the younger witch. She knows that she shouldn’t listen to others but everyone rumour must have a lining of truth. Right? She feels terrible to be thinking this way, but she could not help herself. She was still maturing and even though she was mature for her age, she was still a teenager and insecurities like this was normal for her. Even though it wrecked her deeply.

But it took the second challenge of the tournament to convince Hermione just how sincere Fleur was in her love towards her.

She faintly recalled the conversation she had with her head of house and Dumbledore last night before she was put under a spell, but all she could focus on at the moment was the freezing water of the Great Lake which was biting at her body while a warm arm was wrapped around her waist and tugging her towards the platform where she could make out her housemates and fellow Hogwarts students cheering as she struggled to stay afloat.

“Hermione, this way. Quickly!” She heard the rapid voice of Fleur and she turned in surprise to see that in fact it was her girlfriend who was tugging her to the platform, a worried look in her eyes as she pushed the younger witch to the ladder in the water, which then prompted Fred and George to hoist the younger Gryffindor out of the water and cover her with towels, along with Ginny and Luna giving a hand.

She was getting tugged and turned everywhere, blue uniforms overpowering the black Hogwarts ones as the Beauxbatons students and the Veelas immediately began to worry over the younger witch, speaking rapid French as they all inspected her for injury. But her only focus was on Fleur, the blonde brushing aside Madam Pomphrey’s attempts at inspecting her and instead launching herself at Hermione, grabbing her by the arms and looking at her with wide, worried eyes.

“Are you hurt anywhere? Did those merpeople do anything to you? Tell me _ma belle_ , are you okay?”

Hermione had never seen the blonde look so worried before and it even seemed to surprise her fellow clan mates, as well as the other French students as they all stared at her in surprise as she inspected Hermione for any injury. Hermione didn’t miss the smiles the veelas had and when she was tugged into Fleur’s body, she couldn’t help but let out a grunt from the intensity of it.

“I cannot believe they put you in such danger like that. I can just kill them for it!”

Hermione hugged the blonde back, rubbing her back as she attempted to calm the veela down because she knew that the temperamental blonde was the last thing which everyone needed, considering that Viktor and Harry still needed to come out the water with their own ‘treasures’.

“It’s okay Fleur, I’m okay.”

Fleur pulled away so that she could look at her properly and Hermione was surprised to see the blonde misty eyed, her lip trembling slightly as she took a shaky breath and stared at the younger witch.

“Do you promise?” She asked, clearly needing to hear clearly that the younger witch was okay and they she sustained no injuries from the merpoeple, or from the spell she was put under when put in the lake. Hermione nodded.

“I promise.”

Fleur just pulled Hermione back into arms and hugged her tightly, trembling slightly on the spot as she spoke in low French, keeping the brunette close to her as she held her.

And it was then when Hermione realised just how worried the blonde had been. Fleur was not expecting to see Hermione underwater, unofficially taking part of the second challenge and it worried the blonde greatly as she hated for her younger girlfriend to be dragged into the tournament like this. She was so worried, and she could just kill Dumbledore and the other headmasters for allowing this to happen. She could especially kill that stupid Ludo Bagman.

But while Fleur was worrying and fretting over her, Hermione couldn’t help but smile. Her heart was warming up like a fire in a forest as she could feel the sincerity behinds Fleur’s words and actions, feeling the love which the blonde has for her. Someone who would just be wooing her for the sake of getting her into bed would not be this endearing and fretful. They would not care so much about Hermione’s wellbeing. And the way which Fleur was acting right no was proof to the brunette that Fleur’s love for her was sincere.

She never should have worried in the first place. Fleur loved her and she loved her with all her heart. And after the second tournament, Hermione never again doubted Fleur’s love for her, not even when they got into fights or when they were separated during the war. Because Fleur’s love for her never died and when they met up with each again, Fleur smothered Hermione in her love.

Her heart belonged to Hermione, just as Hermione’s belonged to Fleur. Neither doubted one another and they knew that their love for each other was sincere and genuine. No doubt in the world for them to them.


End file.
